


hang up your pup habit, hang it up daddy

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek, Collars, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fondling in the course of puppy play, Frottage, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mixed Poly Triads, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Some angst, Voyeurism, a bit of battle-related violence, head harness, just a bit, more explanation in notes at top, pup!Stiles, pup-to-pup contact, tail harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was headed for Pup Habit, a wonderful place where Alpha werewolves could relax and have all sorts of fun around pups, non-Alpha werewolf and human alike. He'd been looking forward to this trip for months, but he didn't count on Stiles butting into things. </p><p>Stiles didn't know where Derek thought he was going, but he looked happy about it. That was a freaky enough occurrence to pique Stiles' curiosity, so he insisted on joining in. He didn't expect to arrive at a house full of people pretending to be puppies with people who actually turned into wolves in charge. He certainly didn't expect he'd become Derek's personal pup. </p><p>But that's exactly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> The lovely [Emela](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/) requested a puppy play fic. Inspired by her suggestion, and the song Chick Habit by April March, this is the story that sprouted from that combination. 
> 
> There will be Daddy kink, Puppy play, probably some sexual contact between puppies eventually, but mostly in the context of play. Dub!con because Stiles insists on going even though he doesn't know what he's getting into. Also, for the purposes of this story, Derek stayed an Alpha. Because. 
> 
> Unbetaed. I also abuse commas.
> 
> 8/13 Adding this note to be safe: The face harness used on the pups in this story will be made of half-inch wide straps of material that serve the purpose of keeping the puppy ears on. They do not cover the eyes, nose, mouth, or ears, nor do they cover all of the head. Head scritches will be plentiful!
> 
>  
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

"But why can't I gooo- _oooo_?" Stiles drew out the whine as far as he could while Derek shoved more clothes into a duffle.

 

"This is for alpha werewolves and a very specific kind of guest, and you don't meet the guest requirement. So, scram." He shooed Stiles with a hand, which was ignored as Stiles followed him from his apartment.

 

"What kind of guest? I could be a guest! I could even promise to behave. Probably." Stiles offered a winning smile, and Derek wanted to cave, but...

 

Nope.

 

"I don't think so. You wouldn't be able to handle it." Derek smirked and tossed his bag into the trunk.

 

"I've handled crazy, maniacal, and/or completely evil creatures of the night for awhile now, I think I can handle whatever super secret werewolf thing you can throw at me." Stiles bounced on his heels and bit his lip. The way his teeth dug into the plump flesh held Derek's attention for long enough to reconsider.

 

"You'd have to do everything I said. You're not known for obedience, Stiles." The thought of an obedient Stiles gave him pause, and he swung the keys around his finger.

 

"I can try. I mean, what's the worst you could do to me?" Stiles groaned. "No, don't answer that. But still. I'm going."

 

Several hours of Stiles singing off-key, flailing in his seat, and getting his feet knocked off the Camaro’s dash definitely kept Derek from getting bored on their road trip. Also, the three pit stops for snacks, two for the bathroom, and one to vacuum out the car, filled in the rest of the time until they reached Pup Habit.

 

Derek hauled his and Stiles' packs with one hand, and Stiles himself with the other. "They'll know you're new, but you're going to have to do as I say, cooperate, or else I'm going to trap you in a room for the whole damn thing."

 

"Okay, okay, jeez, what is this place?" Stiles at least seemed impressed with the size of the house and the surrounding land.

 

"You'll see." A frisson of anticipation zinged down his spine at the thought. This would be the first time he'd brought his own pup with him. Well, Stiles wasn't his pup _yet_ , but he soon would be.

 

Mere moments after using the wolf head doorknocker, the door swung open to reveal Jeremiah. His eyes flashed red, and Derek flashed his in return, turned his head to the side to acknowledge Jeremiah’s dominance, and then offered his hand after shouldering the bags.

 

Jeremiah grinned and clasped his hand. "Hey, brother, good to see you! It's been too long, though I see your status has changed since your last visit."

  
Derek laughed. "Good to see you too. And I know it has, sorry I wasn’t in touch about it before. Things got busy back home." He squeezed the back of Stiles' neck, and enjoyed the whiff of frustrated arousal that drifted over. 

 

"Hi, I'm Stiles, don't mind me, I'll just be over here." Stiles gave an awkward wave and a smile as full of nerves as his scent.

 

Jeremiah raised one blond brow. "I take it he doesn't know."

 

Derek ducked his head, then looked at Jeremiah through his lashes. "He insisted on coming along. If I hadn't brought him, he'd probably have tried to follow me in his POS jeep--"

 

"Hey! Roscoe is perfection!" Stiles interjected. “Wait, what don’t I know? Derek, you didn’t say I had to know stuff, just that I had to behave.”

 

Derek ignored him. "--and wound up stranded on the interstate with no one to rescue him."

 

"Ah. Rambunctious pup, this one?" Jeremiah flicked his gaze across Stiles' body, and Derek rumbled out a growl. "Oh, I see how it is. Well, by all means, let's get his training underway. You know the rules once you get inside. I look forward to watching him learn them."

 

Derek followed Jeremiah in and shut the door behind them. "Yeah, me too."

 

He turned, and Stiles looked in every direction except his. Derek dropped their things to the ground, crossed his arms, and waited until Stiles met his gaze. "Stiles, rule number one. Pups don't wear clothes."

 

Confusion wrinkled Stiles' brow, and he tilted his head. He would make such a perfect little wolf. "Okaay. Pups?"

 

Derek nodded and pasted an innocent-ish smile on his own face. "Yep. Pups. As in, whomever isn't an Alpha werewolf in this house is a pup."

 

Stiles whipped around. "Why are you telling me this? I'm fine if there are naked wolves around, I’m not a pru--wait. You mean me?" His scent took on an acrid tinge, more fear than arousal this time.

 

Derek prowled over to Stiles, and sliced through the thin cotton of his shirt with his claws. "Yes. You. I told you that you'd have to do as I say, do you remember that?"

 

Stiles nodded, wide-eyed. "Y-yes." He gulped, and Derek followed the motion with the sharp tip of his nail.

 

"Good boy. Now, will you take off your pants, or do I have to ruin those too?" A low, guttural noise rippled out of him.

 

"I-I-I'll be good." Stiles held his hands up in surrender. Then they crept to his ruined shirt, which fell to the ground, and slid his pants down until they hobbled his ankles. He toed off his shoes, slipped off the pants, and stood there in boxers.

 

"I thought I said pups were naked, boy." Derek pointed to the boxers, and Stiles' ridiculous socks.

 

Another gulp, and he still smelled of fear, but arousal teased at the edges of it. He pulled off his socks first, paused at the waistband of his boxers, and then pushed them down too. He flushed and covered his groin with his hands.

 

"Arms at your sides, Stiles." Derek walked closer and slapped them away from Stiles' growing erection.

 

"S-sorry, I just, I'm naked, and you're all, you know, you, with the stubble, and the alpha...ness. And I'm not sure if this is a nightmare or a wet dream yet." He laughed, but it was high pitched and shaky.

 

Derek pursed his lips, watched as Stiles shifted from foot to foot and his hands twitched at his sides.

 

"Good enough for now. Let's get to our room and I'll explain the rest to you." Derek grabbed the clothes from the ground, lifted their bags, and went to his usual room.

 

"There's only one bed." He sounded shocked, which amused Derek to no end.

 

"Yep. Though, if you have some objection, you can always sleep in the kennel with the other pups." Derek began to put their things away.

 

Once done with that task, he opened a large wardrobe, and the sound of Stiles choking behind him was sweet. He picked out knee pads, a face harness with attached ears, and leather mitts. He set those on the bed, snuck a peek at Stiles, and chuckled at his flushed face and flagging boner.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you perked up again. You should enjoy this experience, really. Now, you took your meds today right? And brought enough for your time here?” Derek turned back to the wardrobe and got out one more thing: a strap-on dog tail with enough whippy stiffness to wag with every bounce of Stiles’ butt.

 

“I. What?” Stiles tore his gaze from the objects on the bed and stared at Derek with wide eyes. “What?”

 

Derek shook his head. “I’m going to make some allowances, since this was a bit of a surprise to you. But for the duration of our stay here, you’re going to be my pup, and I’m going to be your Daddy. Your Wolf Daddy, if you will.”

 

He waited, but Stiles only nodded, so he went on, “I need to know that we have everything here that you’ll need. So, I ask again, do you have your meds?”

 

Stiles swallowed hard. “Y-yeah, I do, in my bag. Wrapped in some socks.” His blush splotched his cheeks and chest with color, and Derek couldn’t wait to follow the mottled path with his tongue. Patience was a virtue though, and he’d have Stiles panting for it first.

 

“I thought I said I wanted your arms at your sides.” Derek glided over and grabbed Stiles’ wrists to hold them in place. Stiles shivered against him, skin only a tiny bit cooler than Derek’s own.

 

“Look at me, pup.” Derek waited until his pup obeyed the soft order, watched as his pupils dilated in amber-flecked eyes. “Good boy. You’re going to be a very good boy for me this week, aren’t you?”

 

Arousal engulfed them and Stiles whimpered. “Yeah.”

 

Derek pressed him for more. “Yeah what?”

 

Stiles cleared his throat twice and licked his lips three times before he answered. “Yeah, Daddy.” He just about glowed he was so red, but as Derek had promised, he was definitely turned on again.

 

Such a pretty pup had to be rewarded, especially since he was so new. “Good boy, pup. Such an obedient pup.”

 

A broken moan left Stiles when he thrust against Derek’s rough clothing. Desperation and embarrassment warred in his expression, his lips pulling down into a frown.

 

“No, no, no frowning. This isn’t a bad thing. You’re a good pup.” He gentled his stance, ran his hands up to Stiles’ shoulders and then back down in a comforting caress. “Now, I’m going to get you outfitted so that you fit in with the other pups.”

 

The only response he received came in the form of a bit lip, and fisted hands at Stiles’ sides. It would do for now.

 

The face harness came with cute little puppy ears attached and snaps for a gag, should he need it. Stiles jerked his head as Derek buckled it into place right under his chin, but he shushed him, which quieted the spooked pup down. He knelt down with the knee pads and the tail harness in hand. He slid the padding up one leg, then the other.

 

Next came the tail harness, which he had Stiles step into. As he secured it, he spoke. “I was going to use an insertable tail, but I wasn’t sure how much experience you had with anal play. I don’t want to overwhelm you with this.” He tugged the adjustable straps until they tightened and the tail rested at the very base of Stiles’ spine.

 

He grabbed up the leather mitts, looked at them, then looked at Stiles’ hands. It was time for a bit of a check-in, no matter how turned on he seemed, how perfect for the role. “C’mere.”

 

Stiles walked over and stood in front of where Derek sat on the bed. Their eyes locked, and Derek blew a hard breath through his nose. “Look, I couldn’t tell you much about this place at home. It’s not common knowledge, certainly not within our pack, and you don’t really get it until you experience it somehow. I won’t be--I _refuse_ to be a complete dick about this.”

 

Derek couldn’t contain the little smile when Stiles tilted his head. “I know that I have you all dressed up for puppy-hood, but if you really don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. Keep in mind that you wouldn’t be able to come and go as you please. You’d have to amuse yourself in here somehow.”

 

Stiles made a face and opened his mouth as if to complain.

 

“You’re the one who insisted on coming here,” Derek pointed out. “I’d bring you food and water, you wouldn’t starve. To be honest, if you’re not into this, then I’d rather stay in another room, maybe share with another Daddy and pup if they’d let me.”

 

Stiles scowled. “I don’t want to share you.” His teeth clicked and his eyes bugged out when he registered the words that’d come out of his mouth. “I-I mean, not that you belong to me. Or something. This is weird. So weird. I’m naked, dude.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Derek smirked and squeezed Stiles’ hips between his knees.

 

“Look, this might be strange, which is saying something given our lives, but I still...I want you. And if this is how I can get you, if this is how you want me, I’ll take it.” He waved his hands as he talked and Derek grabbed one.

 

“Okay. Well, after we leave here, we can have a discussion about how this can go further at home. This is something I like, but I don’t know that I’ll need it all the time.” He slid one mitt onto Stiles’ left hand, pulled the closure, and secured it into place. He did the same with the right hand, and watched as Stiles flapped them.

 

“How’m I supposed to, y’know, do anything, with these things on?” He nosed at them, gnawed a little on the leather, and that gave Derek confirmation that he’d made the right choice.

 

His boy was a pup, he just hadn’t had the chance presented to him to embody that role. Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about being Derek's pup, and meets the rest of the gang at Pup Habit.

“The point is that you won’t have use of your hands. You’re a puppy here, not a person.” A shiver ran through Stiles when Derek said that. Not a person?  

 

“So…” he trailed off. “Bathroom needs? Spanking the monkey? Eating?” He flushed, and looked down at his new mittens. The insides were soft and comfortable, much to his surprise.

 

That evil, shit-eating grin on Derek’s face told him he wouldn’t like the answer to those questions. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you housetrained. Since you’re my puppy, it’s my responsibility to feed you. As for the other, that’s at my discretion, not yours.”

 

Instead of his dick behaving like before and getting soft, it perked right up at that news. “Traitor,” he muttered down at it.

 

Derek’s laugh startled him, and he moaned when those long fingers stroked his dick way too delicately to be helpful. “No, that’s you being a good boy. I think you’re going to make an excellent puppy. Other rules though. No talking. No stealing anyone else’s toys. No biting other pups. If you need me, come get me. I’ll recognize your noises though. I should know you well enough by now.”

 

“No talking? I don’t know about that. I’ll have questions. This is brand-fucking-new to me.” Stiles chewed on the laces of his mitts when Derek smacked him on the nose. “Ow!”

 

“None of that. Those stay on. I’ll give you other chew toys, never fear. You can ask with your body, with noises like whimpers and whines and anything that’s not words, unless we’re alone in here.” Derek took him by the waist and moved Stiles back as he stood. “There’s one more thing.”

 

Derek reached into his duffle and brought out a plush black leather collar. From the loop in the front hung an oval tag that read _Derek’s_ in italicized font. “Are you sure you didn’t plan this?”

 

The wolf shrugged. “I didn’t plan it, no, but if I’d picked out a pup for my stay, or met one who I wanted to keep, I wanted to be prepared. I prefer leather to nylon, what can I say?” He held it up and swung it to and fro. “Will you wear my collar, Stiles?”

 

Stiles gulped. The moment seemed serious, even though Derek’s tone was casual as could be. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll wear it, Derek.”

 

The padded leather cradled his neck, and the tag brushed his skin with its chilly edge. Derek’s warm fingers traced the skin below his new accessory. “Good boy.”

 

Stiles wiggled, but said nothing. Not talking sounded difficult, but also restful. Maybe he could do this? He gave it a go. “Ruff!”

 

Derek snorted. “Okay, we’ll work on that. But it’s a start.” He ruffled behind Stiles’ new puppy ears, and Stiles melted into the caress. The hand on his head pressed, and he followed the pressure down, down until he was on his knees.

 

“When I say ‘sit’ I want you in this position. Ass on your heels. Legs spread, because I want access to that horny cock of yours.” He feathered his fingers across it, and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Look at me.” Derek’s order wasn’t loud or shouted, but it was an order nonetheless. Stiles obeyed. “Good boy. You ready to meet the rest of the house?”

 

His stomach felt like it dropped to the floor, and his heart raced. “Like this?!”

 

Derek smacked him on the nose and he let out a high-pitched yelp. “No talking. And are you referring to this?” He turned his light caress into a tight grip around Stiles’ dick.

 

Stiles nodded, moaned, and hunched over Derek’s hand. He thrust into it once, twice, before it went away and he let out a pitiful whine.

 

“No, you won’t be allowed to come unless one of three things happens. The first, that I’m fucking you, feel free to come anytime if I’m inside of you. The second, that you’re humping my leg like a naughty little pup. And the third…” He spit in his hand, took hold of Stiles once again, and jerked him roughly, “...third is if I want you to come.”

 

Stiles pawed at Derek, the pleasure too much, too intense. His hips thrusted awkwardly into Derek’s grasp until he came in milky spurts all over Derek’s hand. He hung his head, tried to catch his breath.

 

When a come-covered finger entered his mouth, he grimaced up at Derek and tried to lean back. “No, no, don’t pull away. You made a mess pup, you have to clean it.”

 

He’d tasted his jizz before, of course he had. But it wasn’t a treat or anything, so having to lick it all up seemed...disgusting. Right. That. Except sucking and licking on Derek’s fingers did something to him, sent tendrils of pleasure through him.

 

With his now clean hand, Derek patted his cheek. “Good boy. Good job. We’re going to go meet and greet with the rest of the pups and their owners now.” He reached around Stiles to grab the leash and connected it to his collar.

 

Stiles whined. He didn’t want to leave the room yet. What if they laughed at him? What if they didn’t like him? What if--

 

He yelped when Derek yanked on the leash. “Let’s move it pup.”

 

Stiles tried to stand, only to be pulled down in one steady motion by his collar. “No walking. Pups crawl. Hands and knees.”

 

He thanked whatever gods were listening for the knee pads, otherwise this would’ve been a much more uncomfortable experience. He made his way with less than graceful movements, and kept his eyes on the hardwood floor beneath his paws. Hands. Paws? He huffed.

 

The hallway led to a really open area of the house, and Stiles counted no more than four Alphas standing around. He also saw four more pups like him. Well, not _just_ like him, only two had similar ears and mitts. The other two were beta werewolves, one in beta shift and one with glowing yellow eyes but human form. He flicked his eyes up enough to see faces, then back down. He hunched his shoulders and slowed until Derek had to pull at his leash.

 

“Stiles, you’re okay.” Derek backed up and scritched Stiles head. It sent little shivers of pleasure through him and he wiggled in place. “Guys, this is Stiles. He’s agreed to be my pup.”

 

“Congratulations are in order. And introductions,” Jeremiah said. Stiles peeked up, and blushed when the older Alpha winked at him.

 

Derek tugged on the leash. “Stiles, sit.”

 

Stiles sat back on his heels, knees spread, and had a spurt of gratitude that his cock stayed soft. Nothing more awkward than meeting new people with his boner waving around.

 

“I’m Jeremiah. I’ve been in charge of Pup Habit for the last three decades. My pup is Leah, and she’s wearing the blue collar.” He pointed at his pup, who had curly brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and skin covered with freckles.

 

“Over there are Rufus and Regina. They’re both Alphas of course, and together they own Jim, who’s in the green collar.” Even in his beta form, his ash blond fur held waves. Regina and Rufus looked like they could be twins, same bone structure, same blue eyes and medium brown hair, worn long on both. Stiles tilted his head, thought about how that would work, and watched as they twined their fingers while Regina pet Jim with her bare foot.

 

“And right over there is Onyx, with their two pups, Rune and Paddie. Rune has the white collar, Paddie the black.” Stiles stole a glance up at Onyx, who had the most beautiful dark complexion and striking dark eyes. They glowed, not like a werewolf, but like a human with complete confidence.

 

Stiles nodded at them, then transferred his gaze to Rune, whose eyes glowed a golden yellow similar to her springy curls, and Paddie, who was nuzzling and nipping at Rune’s shoulder. Rune nudged him hard, and he whined at her softly.

 

“Now, for the rules.” Stiles brought his attention back to the matters at hand. “Derek, did you explain the rules to Stiles?” Jeremiah snapped his fingers and Leah crawled over immediately and pressed the top of her head beneath them.

 

“I explained some of them, but not all.” Derek ducked his head. “This is my first time here as Alpha, and I felt like you’d explain them better than I would.”

 

“True enough. You made a fine pup back in the day, but I always knew you’d be a good owner. Now, Stiles, we have a safeword here, especially for the newbies. Whether that’s a new role, like Derek is taking, or new to all of it. You say the word ‘wolfsbane’ and we immediately figure out what’s going on, and how to fix it. It could be related to your physical health, but also your mental health,” he explained. “You will not be reprimanded for speaking your safe word, nor will you be reprimanded for speaking if you’ve been given permission, but mostly our pups speak as puppies would, rather than people.”

 

Stiles peered up at Derek to see him nodding along. “Thank you for explaining this again. It’s good to know.”

 

Leah pressed against Jeremiah’s leg, and scoffed. “Oh! When playing with other pups, if they let out a high-pitched yelp, one that sounds like pain, stop all play. If they come back to you, avoid doing what you’d done before. Roughhousing is fine, even some sexual contact, but be mindful and if you get too excited, go back to your owner. No stealing others’ toys, though toys won in tug are fair game.

 

“Meals are at nine, one, and six, with snacks available at all hours. Pups whose owners haven’t brought a personalized bowl will have one provided for them. Water is available in several stations around the house and yard, as are doggy waste bags for those whose pups are walked to toilet rather than toilet trained. It varies by owner.”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and panic trickled like ice water down his spine. Walked to toilet? Like, going outside? No, no, no, no. Warm hands stroked either side of his face, and he didn’t even realize he’d been whining until he noticed Derek in front of him.  

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Stiles. It’ll be okay, remember you have a safeword. You’ll be just fine. No one would judge you here, no one at all.” Derek soothed, and Stiles calmed more with every word. He met Derek’s eyes, gave a small nod. Then he reached out and licked his hand.

 

Derek lit up, pride and happiness beaming from him. “Good boy. You’re a good boy, Stiles.” He stood again and scritched the back of Stiles’ head.

 

The other pups ranged around them, careful not to come too close, but extending noses to sniff, and paws to reach over in support. Stiles looked at each one in turn, from Leah’s sweet gaze, to Jim’s curious one, to Rune and Paddie who both looked a step away from mischief. He looked back at Derek, who unclipped the leash.

 

“Go ahead and greet them Stiles.” Derek gestured at them with an open palm.

 

Stiles crawled forward, first to Leah, since she was the owner’s pup. They touched noses, then slid their cheeks together and nuzzled. She smelled pleasantly of mint leaves.

 

Leah pulled away, and Jim nosed forward with more insistence. His beta form wasn’t as snarly as some Stiles had seen before. He nudged Stiles, who skidded back on the hardwood but didn’t fall down. He wrinkled his nose, and Jim went straight for his groin.

 

Stiles yelped as Jim licked at his equipment, and scooted back further. He shoved Jim away with his shoulder, and when the beta tried to go back down there, he growled. He heard snickers from the other Alphas, but not his own, so he was satisfied with that. He’d have to practice, but at least Jim took the hint and backed away.

 

Rune met him nose to nose in a staring contest that unnerved him. It unnerved him so much that he didn’t notice Paddie until the other pup’s hair tickled his butt. Stiles jerked forward into Rune, then whipped around to elbow Paddie away. He glanced at Rune, who sat with her head tilted.

 

It then occurred to him that perhaps all the groin-butt attention was normal for pups, but he had his own boundaries still. And hey, he hadn’t bitten anyone, so that was something.

 

“Stiles, come.” Derek snapped his fingers with the command, and Stiles left the pups behind to head for the sanctuary of his ow--of Derek.

 

He nudged at Derek’s knee. “Sit.” He sat back on his heels and watched Derek. “Good boy.” He received more head scritches, and couldn’t resist a full-body wiggle as pleasure washed over him in delicious tingles.

 

He shifted from one paw to the other and pressed his cheek to Derek’s thigh. “Yeah, you’re a good pup. Wanna go outside? Wanna go play?”

 

Huh. That sounded good. Fresh air. Being outside. But wait. Wait a minute. Outside mostly naked?

 

He whined up at Derek, who sighed. “It’ll be okay, Stiles. Really. It’s very private, the nearest property is more than half a mile away. There’s privacy here. Where pups can be pups.”

  
Stiles blew air forcefully through his nose, nudged Derek’s knee again. He’d try it. At this point, what did he have to lose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles out to play with the other pups while he speaks with his fellow Alphas. It isn't long before Stiles forgets himself and requires a special brand of discipline.

Derek wound the leash around his hand and led Stiles out the back sliding glass door while the others scampered ahead.

 

The spacious backyard, complete with a sandbox, plenty of trees and bushes, and piles of toys and pillows in a cordoned off area, beckoned to the pups who scampered out ahead of them. The area for Alphas had lots of comfortable chairs with more pillows nearby for pups who wanted to be near their owners.

 

Stiles quivered and leaned against Derek’s leg. He stroked his hair again and his pup melted against his leg. He kept that up and Stiles’ heartbeat settled into a more normal, natural rhythm.

 

The other Alphas settled around the table, except for Jeremiah who ran back inside for some reason. Derek decided that Stiles should stay with him for a little longer. This was pretty new for both of them. “C’mon pup, let’s go sit.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth, closed it, then got moving. “Good boy. You’re becoming a good puppy so quickly, Stiles. It’ll be a natural state before you know it.”

 

Stiles slanted a look at him, and kneed his own wrist which almost sent him to the ground. Derek kept him up by way of the collar and his boy yelped. He frowned down at him. “Be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

Stiles whined and shook his head, the floppy leather ears on his head harness whipping through the air. He knelt awkwardly on a pillow next to the seat Derek took.

 

Rufus sat in the chair to Derek’s right, with Regina perched on his lap. She threw a ball into the yard, and the rest of the pups ran for it. Jim snuck under Rune with preternatural swiftness and snatched it away. He pranced and wagged his whole body before presenting it to his owners.

 

“It’s good to see you again Derek,” Onyx said from their seat across from him. “Though last I knew you were a pup, not an Alpha. I never realized you aspired to the role.”

 

Derek swallowed hard. Stiles sat on his haunches and pushed himself against the Alpha’s calf with a quiet whine. Even as a pup, Stiles knew him too well in certain ways.

 

“I never really aspired to the role, though I definitely wanted a pup of my very own. I inherited it through some family tragedy, and I knew this would be the place to go once that was the case.” He cleared his throat. “I see you made a new addition too, Onyx. I thought Paddie would be your only pup; he’s been with you for so long.”

 

They met that statement with a one-shouldered shrug. “We thought so too, Paddie and I. But Rune was hard to resist. She was one of the kennel pups, came here for training because she so badly wanted to be adopted.” Onyx grinned. “Paddie couldn’t resist tugging on her curls, and she kept sniffing after him. After a couple of weeks, we had a chat, and Rune joined our little family. She’s a bit rambunctious, but that definitely keeps us on our toes.”

 

Derek nodded. It sounded lovely, but he couldn’t picture keeping more than one pup. “I’m very happy for all three of you then. Congratulations.”

 

“So, tell us more about your pup,” Regina prodded as she sent the ball sailing through the air again.

 

Stiles met his gaze, sighed, and Derek ran his fingers over the knobs of his spine. “Stiles is brand new. He didn’t know what he was getting into when he insisted on coming with me.”

 

Rufus and Regina traded a glance and Stiles growled low in his throat. Derek chuckled. “Don’t worry, we had a talk. He has a safeword, and has agreed to this experiment to see if we fit.” He ruffled his pup’s hair and Stiles leaned away. Derek raised a brow and tugged on his collar.

 

“Looks a bit spirited still. Not quite in his pup space yet. Why don’t you send him off to play with the others?” Rufus suggested in a deep voice that still surprised Derek, given the man’s delicate features.

 

“I wanted to give him a chance to acclimate, and watch the others. But that’s a good idea. Stiles, why don’t you go play?” Derek unhooked the leash and set it on the table. “Do you want some water before you go? There’s a water dish right over there.” He pointed. "It's got a reservoir so the water's always fresh." 

 

Stiles gazed up at him, blinked, then shrugged and crawled over to the bowl. He tilted his head one way, then the other, and lowered his face to the surface to try and lick some up. He slurped, swallowed, and hacked out a cough as he choked a bit, but despite the mess he drank for a good while.

 

Derek flushed. He should’ve thought to offer water before, damn it, but there was so much to go over. “Stiles, come here.”

 

The pup crawled back, water dripping down his chin, over his neck and chest. Derek followed the droplets down over Stiles’ lean muscles before bringing himself back to the matter at hand. “You can have water from any of the bowls at any time. If you need to use the bathroom at all, let me know by pawing at me three times. You got it?”

 

Stiles twitched his tail with little jerks of his hips, but they got smoother as he noticed how little effort it took to make it move. His eyes brightened with amusement and he wagged for another few seconds.

 

Stiles galumphed over to Leah, who he had appeared most comfortable around earlier. The other three were pretty rambunctious, but approached him with a bit more caution this time around.

 

Derek rested his elbows on his knees and watched how Stiles reacted.

 

Jim spat out a blue squeaky ball in front of Stiles, then dropped into a play bow, his ass wagging back and forth. He and Stiles stared at each other before Stiles dropped his gaze to the ball, wagged his whippy tail, and nosed the ball back towards Jim with a playful swing of his head.

 

Jim grabbed the ball and scrambled for the sandbox. He stopped just outside of the wooden slats that bordered it and peered back at Stiles. Derek laughed when Rune goosed Stiles on the butt with one of her paws. He yelped and bolted for the box. Jim dropped the ball and began to dig.

 

Stiles ran into him, and Jim went face first into the hole he’d been digging. Derek sat up, worried as Stiles’ mouth opened and shut like a fish before he woofed.

 

“Don’t worry, they’re fine.” Regina patted him on the shoulder. “If Jim doesn’t face plant into the sandbox at least once per visit, he’s almost disappointed. Especially since Rune helps make that happen.” She exchanged a wicked smile with Onyx.

 

Jim spun around and tackled Stiles. Derek saw that he was careful, he didn’t harm the new pup, just landed atop him and panted in his face before licking a stripe up his cheek and into his hairline.

 

Stiles grimaced and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Ew, dude, gross.” His teeth clicked when he shut his mouth hard. “Shit.”

 

Everyone froze. Jim backed off with a whimper, and the remaining pups didn’t approach. The Alphas went silent and still.

 

Derek sat straight up. “Stiles! Come here!” he barked and snapped his fingers. Stiles shot up, eyes wide, then slumped and made his slow way over. “Now!”

 

He moved faster. When he arrived at Derek’s feet, shame poured from his posture. The way he held his head, the little ears drooped sadly, and then he peeked up, his amber eyes wide and luminous. Derek wanted to give in to that thoroughly puppyish gaze, but he held firm.

 

He knew he had to consider how to punish Stiles for speaking out of role, but he didn’t want to break his spirit either. Stiles was untrained, true, but what Derek wanted more than anything was to solidify their bond as pup and owner. Derek sighed, and thought about it.

 

“If I might make a suggestion, Derek?” Jeremiah walked out with a tray that carried food and iced tea, which he placed on the table with care.

 

“I would appreciate it Jeremiah, very much so.” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek with one hand, and he nuzzled into it. The anxiety leached from his posture, and his racing heartbeat slowed audibly.

 

“When Leah was a new pup, and even for some of the pups we’ve trained, I have found that suckling is a good way to keep their mouths busy. Plus, a sore jaw is a good reminder.” Jeremiah poured the tea into glasses for those at the table, placed them on coasters. With a mischievous glint, he added, “I’m sure you’ll find something to occupy that gorgeous mouth with.”

 

Derek chuckled. “I’m sure I will.” He looked at Stiles, met the boy’s gaze. He smelled of embarrassment and arousal, and his tawny eyes glimmered in the light of day. Well, there was no rule that said he couldn’t have fun with Stiles’ discipline.

 

Derek slouched down in his seat, legs spread wide, and snapped his fingers. He pointed between his legs, and Stiles shuffled up between them, rested his chin on Derek’s thigh. Derek unbuttoned his jeans, tugged the zipper down. Stiles watched the progress with wide eyes, straining forward a bit as he licked his lips.

 

He got his boxer briefs pulled down enough to cover the sharp metal zipper, and pulled his cock out, which was at half-chub and growing from the aroma of his turned-on pup. He peeked down, saw that Stiles leaked precum onto the ground beneath him, his cock hard and ready. He scooped his balls free of their confinement as well, and they hung over the vee of his open pants.

 

“Stiles, for speaking out of turn, you’re going to take my cock into your mouth. Maybe if there’s something to occupy it for a while, you won’t forget next time.” Derek quirked a brow and Stiles flushed from his cheeks down almost to his belly button.

 

He cupped the back of Stiles’ head and led him into place. Stiles opened his mouth wide, took Derek in with a breathy moan. When he started to suck of his own volition, Derek tweaked his earlobe.

 

“Nope, no sucking unless I tell you otherwise. Just sit there with it in your mouth.” His voice had gone rough. Fuck that felt good, the wet heat, the tongue moving in tiny increments as Stiles struggled to stay still. “Look at me.”

 

Their gazes collided. Derek stroked the side of Stiles’ face and took a deep breath, waited a moment, then let it out. “Breathe with me pup.” His dick grew in Stiles’ mouth, unable to resist the beautiful encouragement in front of him, but that wasn’t the point of this...this exercise.

 

Stiles caught on quickly, and soon their breath came and went in unison. Drool slipped out of the corners of Stiles’ mouth, but he didn’t attempt to swallow. It pooled on Derek’s balls, dripped to his pants and underwear, but he didn’t care.

 

Tension drained out of them both, Stiles oddly still and relaxed, his blinks growing slower, his jaw no longer straining. His tongue undulated under Derek’s cock, but it was more reflexive than purposeful.

 

“Suck me, pup, just a little,” Derek whispered. Stiles’ cheeks hollowed, emphasizing his cheekbones. His eyelids fluttered shut before opening again, meeting Derek’s gaze. “Yeah, that’s a good boy.”

 

He put his hand behind Stiles’ head, guided the pace and giving encouragement with every clench of his fingers. On one stroke Stiles took a deep breath, then plunged down, down until the head of Derek’s cock popped into his throat.

 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, bolts of pleasure shooting through him as his hips thrust into that sweet heat. Stiles gagged, pulled away, and Derek let him. They both panted and Derek gave his boy a minute to recover.

 

After enough time passed, he nabbed the sides of Stiles’ head harness with his fingers and pulled him halfway onto his dick. Derek held his pup in place, and gave fast, shallow thrusts into that mouth as Stiles’ tongue danced and flicked around the head.

 

He kept that up as long as he could, held off his own orgasm because it felt so good, until it felt too good and he grunted as he came in his pup’s mouth. Stiles’ eyes widened as his mouth flooded, his nose scrunched up a little, but he swallowed all of it. Derek loosened his hold on Stiles’ harness, and the boy pulled back just enough to lap at the sensitive head.

 

A towel flopped over his head, and Derek yanked it away to glare at Regina whose arm still hung in mid-air after her throw. “Thanks.”

 

“No,” she purred, “thank _you_. That was quite the show. Though your poor little pup looks to be in a bit of a state after that. The rest of our pups as well.” She gestured to them.

 

Over to the side, Rune humped at Jim’s back, a high whine leaving her throat every so often. He rested under her, every lazy roll of his hips rubbing his cock onto the ground as Rune left a damp streak over the small of his back, the curve of his ass. Leah and Paddie curled together on a plush bed, quieter, just tugging a frayed purple rope back and forth, but with their eyes tracking everything else.

 

Derek wiped his groin as best he could of drool and stray drops of cum, and tucked himself away. His jeans had a dark, wet patch, but it would dry. Besides, it wasn’t as if anyone there didn’t know where it came from.

 

He studied Stiles, who rested in his ‘sit’ position, legs spread, equipment on display. His dick hung temptingly between his thighs, curved up at the tip, and there was a nice puddle just in front of him where he’d dripped pre-cum during his discipline.

 

Derek stretched out his right leg in a pointed gesture. “If you want to have another orgasm right now, then you’re going to have to get it yourself like the naughty pup you are.”

  
The other Alphas let loose with cheeky laughter. Stiles groaned, bright red, aroused and mortified with equal intensity. Derek stroked his cheek with gentle fingers, then up and behind his ear where he gave a little scratch. “It’s up to you pup. How much do you want it?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to choose between satisfying his desire and the humiliation of everyone watching as he achieves it. It shouldn't surprise him when the latter enhances the former.

Stiles swallowed hard. The salty, bitter flavor of Derek’s cum still stung the back of his throat, and his jaw ached. He had to hand it to his owner, no, to Derek. Derek. He likely wouldn’t forget that rule again.

 

As humiliated as he felt, what with everyone watching his punishment, he was horny. So. Fucking. Horny. His dick could pound nails, and if the puddle under him got any larger, they were never going to get rid of his aroused scent.

 

He stared at Derek’s leg, just out there, waiting for him to...well, hump it. He wasn’t quite that desperate, okay, who was he kidding? He _was_ that desperate, but at the same time, he didn’t want the other pups sniffing at him. And Jim, Jim had no boundaries, impinging on Stiles’ personal space at every turn.

 

He slid his gaze to the other pups, then back to Derek, hoping and praying that he’d get the message. _Come on, come on, acknowledge. Please?_ He whined, high-pitched and pitiful. Derek followed his gaze this time, and his mouth softened.

 

“They’ll stay over there, Stiles. I promise,” Derek assured him. He looked so sincere, made Stiles want to be so good.

 

He pawed at Derek’s leg, then his knee. He knee-walked forward until he straddled the outstretched limb, and shuddered when his dick met the soft-rough material of the denim.

 

He groaned low in his throat, and Derek patted his head. He let his cheek rest against the inside of Derek’s thigh, the still wet splotch right in front of his nose smelling faintly of spit and cum.

 

He took an experimental thrust, a gentle roll of his hips, and after several awkward tries, managed to get into a rhythm that worked. It worked so fucking well, and tiny grunts left his mouth as bliss washed over him.

 

Stiles panted, tongue lolling just outside of his lips, and when fingers appeared in front of his face, he took them into his mouth and clamped down. He closed his eyes and focused on every sensation, even the somewhat painful rub of the denim on his sensitive cock. That’s when the words grabbed his attention.

 

“God, look at that pup go. He’s so very desperate, Derek,” Rufus noted in a smug, silky tone. “I won’t be able to get the scent out of my nose for hours.”

 

Blood rushed to his cheeks, but he was harder than ever and his hips stuttered against Derek’s leg. His paws slid down, and he almost lost his grip. He got his paws back into position, but wound up thrusting hard enough to make him yelp. It didn’t take long for him to find his rhythm again. He chased his orgasm, the sharp heat of it flirting at the base of his spine.

 

Onyx spoke up next, their voice warm and syrupy, “He has good form, Derek. Are you sure he’s never been a pup before? He’s adorable, the way he clings to you, scrabbles with his paws.”

 

“Aw, look, he’s turned on by us talking about him. Look at that blush!” Regina laughed and Stiles choked on words as shame spidered through him with icy fingers. He shuddered, humped harder at the leg he clutched in his paws, pain, pleasure, and the keen edge of humiliation only adding to his fervor.

 

But then Derek. Derek started talking about him, around him, but somehow to him as well. “He’s a good boy, my Stiles. So pretty, and he took my cock so well before. He’s got the best mouth. I might have to let you guys borrow it sometime.”

 

That was it, the catalyst that pushed him right off the cliff. Stiles managed a harsh, strangled grunt around Derek’s fingers before he covered the strong, steady calf he rode in spunk.

 

He couldn’t open his eyes. He wouldn’t. He’d hide here in Derek’s crotch forever, because facing those other Alphas after what he’d just done...and all the comments they made!

 

“Such a good boy. C’mon Stiles, you can come up in my lap.” He slitted his eyes open just enough that, with Derek’s help, he climbed into the werewolf’s embrace. Those thick arms wrapped around him, and he tucked his face against his owner’s neck to snuffle there.

 

Hands rough with callouses ran over his naked back, and the large wet spot on Derek’s pants was cold against his balls. He didn’t care, he’d stay right there for the rest of his life.

 

Hot breath puffed against the side of his face as Derek murmured praise. “You did so good, little pup. So good, and everyone got to see how contrite and obedient you were after earlier. They’re so impressed with you, with your heart, and your desire.”

 

“No!” Derek barked the sharp word so close to his cheek, to the praise he’d just received, it made him cringe into the wolf’s chest and let out a sad whimper. “Shh, shh, not you Stiles, you’re good. Hang on, Rufus, Regina, if you don’t mind, can you distract Jim from Stiles for a bit? He’s still a little shy, and your pup is a bit wild, if friendly.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Jim, come here.” She clicked her fingers, and Stiles could only assume that Jim obeyed. Regina’s voice, soft with what sounded like sympathy and a little bit of pride, surprised Stiles. He’d expected more ridicule, like before. But.

 

But maybe it was part of the game? He sank deeper into thought. It had felt good. And bad. Both at once, kind of, like getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The shame had sparked in his blood like a mix of pain and pleasure, and drove him harder towards that euphoric end.  

 

Those thoughts rolled around his head, trapped behind the puppy persona he was trying to assume. He flexed one paw, batted Derek’s chest with it, and let out a huge sigh.

 

He was so used to fighting, after several years of helping to battle nearly everything that crossed their paths _and_ wanted to kill them. Which seemed to be most things. He found it harder to relax with nothing to worry about, which was just way too ridiculous for words.

 

Good thing he wasn’t allowed to talk, he supposed. The others chatted around them, and the clatter of glass on the table spoke to some of their movements. The mortification that squirmed through him before had died down quite a bit, and he figured the other pups must have done similar things, perhaps earned equally discomfiting discipline.

 

“You doing okay, Stiles?” Derek’s touch pacified him until he draped over the man with little effort.

 

Stiles made a little noise of contentment and let Derek keep him in place. He’d have to leave the safety of his owner’s embrace eventually, but until then…

 

Too soon, Jeremiah made an announcement. “Time to feed our pups, and ourselves. Setter has everything set up in the kitchen. Derek, did you bring a bowl for Stiles?”

 

Stiles lifted his head, looked over at Jeremiah, brow furrowed. _A bowl?_ Derek patted his flank, then responded, “No, sorry. This was all rather impromptu, so he doesn’t have a personalized bowl yet.” _Yet?_

 

“Okay, I’ll have Setter pick something out. Derek, you haven’t met Setter yet, but he prefers male pronouns, so please see that you remember,” Jeremiah advised, eyes flashing red. “We’ve had to eject a few Alphas for rudeness.”

 

“Of course. Thanks for letting me know.” Derek smacked his flank this time. “Okay pup, time to get down.”

 

Stiles looked around, slid his way off of Derek in a tangle of limbs despite the help the Alpha tried to provide. He shook himself out, got situated with his ass resting on his heels, paws on the ground, and waited.

 

Derek stood, then looked down at his pants. “Yeah, I think I’ll change before we eat. I’ll be back in a moment. Stiles, be good.” He ruffled Stiles’ hair with the tips of his fingers as he passed by.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leah approach with deliberation. He liked the other pups, but there was something about Leah that spoke to him. That lulled away the spooked tension that gathered in his shoulders.

 

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, then looked at him. Waited. What was she waiting for? She did it again, this time with a bit of a nudge, and he decided to return the gesture in kind.

 

She wagged with her whole body, and her brown eyes glittered in the low evening light. Stiles huffed out a chuckle, found himself grinning, his own back end giving a little wiggle too.

 

Leah leaned into him, pressed the side of her body into his, and he let himself lean back. He bumped her paw with his own, saw that Jim watched them with his head tilted in confusion and a sad frown on his face. Jim, boisterous, mischievous, pretty much like Stiles when he was human.

 

Wait, when he was human? Wasn’t he still human? Nerves gathered as a lump in his throat, and he had to clear it. Fuck it, he was supposed to be relaxing. No thinking allowed.

 

He gave a tilt of his head to indicate Jim should join him and Leah. The other pup visibly perked up, eyes flashing yellow and upper body giving an excited shimmy. He bounded over, skidded to a stop in front of Stiles, and rubbed his cheek against his arm. He sat back and waited this time, rather than bowling them over.

 

Okay, maybe Stiles could get used to Jim. Eventually.

 

“Pups, dinner!” Jeremiah announced, and a clicking sound came from his closed hand.

 

The rest of the pups rushed out, but Stiles sat there and gazed up at Jeremiah. “Come on, pup. Your owner will meet us in the kitchen.” His eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled, and Stiles swished his tail back and forth.

 

The kitchen was a huge expanse of tiled glory, but rather than too-bright white everywhere, the tiles were a more subtle cream color that didn’t reflect the light in a strong glare, with tiny dark green diamonds scattered between the tiles. It was nice. Soothing.

 

Well, it would be without the clatter of dishes, the chaos of people. He hid behind Jeremiah’s legs, peered around them when he heard his owner.

 

“This is the perfect bowl for him. It’s his favorite shade of blue.” Derek placed it on the counter, and his face lit up when he spotted Stiles. “Stiles, c’mere boy!” He snapped his fingers and patted his thigh.

 

Stiles was halfway there before he’d even thought about it, but didn’t pause until he reached his Alpha and sat up. Derek picked up something from a platter and held his hand down to Stiles, who sniffed it first. It smelled good, salty, earthy, and a little meaty. He opened his mouth, and Derek placed the morsel in.

 

He let out a hum of pleasure, chewed and swallowed, then pawed at Derek’s knee. More. Yes, he could go for more, and suddenly he was starving.

 

“Hey! No more snacking or feeding the pups from the counter!” A voice, slightly accented with something Stiles thought was Russian, burst out from the figure standing at the stove wielding a spatula.

 

“Sorry Setter, I just wanted to give him a treat.” Derek offered Setter his brightest smile, and the stocky chef softened, gave him a small smile.

 

“I’ll let you get away with it this once. But your pup will have to eat with the others in the proper order. Understand?” He punctuated his words with a wave of the cooking utensil.

 

“Yes, completely.” Derek held his hands up, but put one back down to scritch at Stiles’ head. He pressed his cheek to Derek’s thigh.

 

Once dinner was served, Stiles watched Derek put his TARDIS blue bowl to the right of his chair. The other Alphas did something similar with their pups, who each got a personalized bowl on the floor. He made a questioning noise and his owner snapped his fingers, beckoned him closer.

 

“Come on Stiles, dinner time,” he ordered, voice firm and unbending.

 

 _Eating on the floor?_ _From a bowl? Like a...dog_. Right, he’s a pup now. Pup not person. He struggled with the impulse to argue, to open his mouth and demand he be able to eat in a more dignified way. He wiggled his jaw, still sore from earlier, and decided against it.

 

But it had been nice, hadn’t it, to be directed by Derek? He didn’t have to converse, or to find out that he annoyed people by jumping from topic to topic. He was just a pup here, like all the other pups. Disciplined if he misbehaved, rewarded if he did well.

 

It was simple. His head rose when Derek snapped his fingers again, pointed down at the bowl. “Stiles, come eat your dinner,” he repeated, voice softer now, as if he could sense the inner turmoil. Which, werewolf, so he probably could.

 

Stiles padded over, lowered his head, and slurped up some of the most delicious pot roast to ever enter his mouth. The gravy spattered on his chin, but he used his arm to rub it away, then lick it clean. It was so good, so much better than he thought it would be.

 

A hand ran from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine, and he wiggled, pleasant tingles following the touch. He looked up, saw Derek had a bottle of water.

 

“Open,” he said, and Stiles sat up a little, opened his mouth. Derek tipped Stiles’ head back with a gentle tug of his head harness, then poured a small amount of cool water into his mouth. He swallowed it, and they repeated until Stiles turned his head away.

 

Instead of directing him immediately back to his food, Derek gave him another morsel like before, some combination of mushroom and cheese and meat that melted in his mouth. He hummed and nuzzled Derek’s hand gratefully.

 

“Good boy. Finish your dinner, and we can relax in our room afterwards.” Derek patted him again, and then Stiles got back to the pot roast.

 

If this was being a pup, even with the more humiliating aspects, he supposed he could get used to it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment! Coming up next time, Derek and Stiles relax in their room, Derek checks in with his pup, and probably a few other things happen. ^_~
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek leads Stiles to their room for a chat and a check-in to see how his new pup is faring in the house. After they set a few new boundaries, they cuddle on the bed, and one thing leads to another...

Derek led Stiles to their room and patted the bed. The pup crawled up, lay his head on Derek’s lap, and gently jiggled one foot.

 

“You’ve been a good boy today Stiles, a very good boy.” He paused. Much as this was a place where pups could be in that headspace 24/7, Stiles was still really new. “Time to become human again, pup. I want to talk to you about today. And about tomorrow.”

 

He helped Stiles stretch out on the bed. He unbuckled the tail harness and slid it away. Tugged down the knee pads, massaged the newly uncovered skin until Stiles moaned and spread his legs, arching his back and thrusting his hips up. Derek smiled, just a little, amused by his pup, his boy. When he met Stiles’ gaze, he saw desire, amusement, and more than a little anxiety.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. We’ll get comfortable, settle some things out loud. Okay?” Stiles nodded, still silent. Derek decided to remove the rest of his pup outfit, though when he got to the mitts, Stiles pulled them back and close to his chest protectively.

 

“You wanna keep on your paws, baby? I just need you to be verbal tonight, and when you’re in pupspace, you’re not allowed to talk,” Derek explained, stroking the skin just below the leather bindings.

 

Stiles worked his jaw, snorted, then cleared his throat. “Um. Yeah, you can take them off. Sorry.” He glanced into Derek’s eyes, then away. He smelled sad.

 

“It’s okay. You’ve been in pupspace for hours, for the first time. You’re doing so well, Stiles.” Derek untied the right mitt, pulled it off slowly, then massaged Stiles’ hand until he melted into the bed. He kissed each fingertip, then did the same with the left mitt.

 

“Okay, that was nice, you can do that all the time.” Stiles smirked at him, and a cool trickle of relief ran through Derek.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied, and unbuckled the head harness with deft hands. “How’re you feeling?” He massaged his fingers through Stiles’ hair, over his scalp and the sides of his face.

 

“Mmm, pretty good. It’s a little weird though, dude.” He cleared his throat, touched his fingertips together rhythmically. “Not a bad weird, but it takes some getting used to.”

 

“I can see that. Is there anything you need to speak to me about? Worries or things that pushed past your boundaries but not enough to safeword?” Derek scooted up the bed, pulled Stiles close.

 

“Thanks for protecting me from Jim. He’s a little overwhelming. I, um, I liked some of it. Even though it freaked me out a bit, like the, uh, leg thing. And when, um, when you and the other Alphas were talking about me at, you know. The same time.” Stiles blushed so hard that even Derek could feel the heat radiating from him.

 

“Okay,” Derek said, lips twitching in a smile, “that’s good to know. I’ll keep it in mind. Anything else?”

 

“Where’s the bathroom? And how do I use it when I’m all, ya know, paws?” He bit his lip, flushed, and started gnawing on one of his knuckles.

 

Derek gently pulled it from his mouth, pressed a kiss to the damp joint. “We have access to one in this suite. And there’s one just off the kitchen.”

 

“I know...I guess some of the pups go outside?” Stiles scrunches his nose, and Derek can’t resist smoothing the skin there. “But I don’t feel comfortable with that, at all. Not yet. I mean, I’ve peed on my share of trees, but that was when I had hands for aiming. And anything else. I want to use the regular, human bathroom.”

 

He stopped, gasped in a breath like he’d been holding that in for some time. Derek curled around him. “That’s fine, Stiles. When you have to go during the day, just let me know. You communicate well enough, even non-verbally.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, that got easier. A little. It’s still hard for me to remember. Though the sore jaw? Good reminder.” He slanted a glare at Derek, but couldn’t keep it up for more than a couple seconds before he relaxed back into the embrace.

 

“You had to learn, pup. You did very well, by the way,” Derek murmured into his ear, his free hand tracing a nipple.

 

Stiles squirmed, his soft dick twitching visibly and the musky scent of his arousal blooming around him. “Thank you. Goo-good to know. Though, speaking of, I do have to. You know. Use the facilities.”

 

Derek couldn’t resist and pressed a hand to Stiles’ lower belly, adding pressure to his bladder until the boy gasped, arched up with a breathy, “You _bastard_!”

 

He laughed. “Okay, okay, go. I’ll be here when you get back and we’ll talk more.” Derek sat forward, watched the jiggle of Stiles’ ass as he closed the door.

 

Derek tugged off his shirt, debated on the slacks, and wound up taking them off too. When given a choice, he preferred less clothing to more. He deliberately didn’t listen to Stiles, instead thinking of what he wanted to do with the pup.

 

He leaned back on the bed, crossed his ankles, and laced his fingers behind his neck. The thought of being able to sleep with him, wrap around him in the night, to embed his scent into Stiles’ skin until not even a shower would remove it, was at the forefront of his mind.

 

Yeah, Derek wanted to fuck him, of course he did, but that wasn’t the most important consideration. The most was what Stiles was ready for.

 

When Stiles opened the bathroom door, the whites of his eyes were showing. He bit his lip, let the flesh slide through his teeth when he saw Derek, and gulped.

 

“C’mere pup, come cuddle on the bed.” He patted the soft, empty space beside him.

 

“Wow, my sourwolf, cuddling? Didn’t know you had it in ya,” Stiles snarked, a tremulous smile on his face.

 

“Mmm, no sourwolf jokes. And I come from a family of werewolves. There were lots of cuddle piles.” Derek swallowed hard, a dry click in his throat. He blinked until his eyes stopped stinging.

 

A hand rested on his throat, stroking feathersoft, and he jerked. “It’s okay, you’re okay, shh. Breathe for me please.”

 

Derek turned into Stiles’ embrace, buried his nose against the slender neck and snuffled there, just above the leather of his collar. Few tears escaped, but enough that delicate fingertips traced their tracks over his cheeks.

 

He rested his weight over Stiles and snugged their hips together with a shimmy. He pulled away, looked into those beautiful amber eyes, and dipped down for a kiss.

 

Gentle touches, too gentle for pecks, too chaste to be passionate, their lips clung, parted, and returned to each other in an endless, soothing rhythm. Warmth worked its way from his cheeks to his chest, down further to flutter in his belly. Every beat of his heart and brush of Stiles’ mouth enough to make him melt over the boy.

 

With a groan, he switched their positions so that Stiles sprawled over him with a squeak, legs splayed on either side of his hips. They continued to kiss, and Derek moved Stiles hips in a slow roll, enough to thrill, but not satisfy.

 

Stiles nipped his upper lip. “You’re a tease, Daddy.”

 

A growl rumbled through him, and he bucked up against Stiles. “Not for long, baby. Go ahead and ride. Rub against me.” He stole another kiss as Stiles got down to it, his whole body writhing in a sinuous dance against Derek.

 

The pup choked off a moan, eyes closed, mouth slack and gasping for air. Derek dug his fingers into the fleshy globes of Stiles’ ass, directed the pace now, faster, firmer.

 

Stiles’ eyes flew open, and he bared his teeth. Derek grinned, feeling feral and ready to bite, his eyes shifting to a bright, vivid red he saw reflected as pinpricks in Stiles’ wide pupils.

 

A tinge of nervousness threaded through the scent of desire and pre-cum that surrounded them. When Derek bared his fangs, scraped them over Stiles’ shoulder, enough to scratch but not break skin, his pup yelped and humped over him three, four more times before spilling his pleasure onto Derek’s belly, over his still hard cock.

 

Derek purred, “Good boy,” before scooping up some of the excess fluids and using it on himself. Stiles sat back, panting, but ran those clever fingers of his over Derek’s balls where they drew up tight. He watched, those eyes not moving from where Derek stroked himself, covered his cock in the scent of Stiles and sex and possession.

 

He gave a whimper, licked his lips a few times in quick succession, and asked, “May I--I wanna taste. Please.” He flicked his gaze up to Derek, back down to his cock.

 

A shiver worked its way over his skin, but he was in the mood for a tease. “I don’t know, you tasted earlier, didn’t you?”

 

Stiles traced the vee of Derek’s hips, flirting with his fingertips at the edge of Derek’s pubic hair, not quite touching anymore. “I tasted you, yes. But I haven’t tasted you, covered in me, in my cum. I want to taste...us.”

 

Derek huffed out a breath, circled two of his fingers around the base of his dick to keep from letting those words send him over the edge. “Yeah, baby, taste us. Taste us together. Don’t swallow, keep us in your mouth.”

 

With a wicked smile, he lowered himself over Derek, scooted down, and licked a line up the underside of Derek’s shaft. He made a pleased sound, then swallowed Derek as much as he could, slipping one hand around the base of the shaft, just above Derek’s grip before he slid it away and let Stiles take over.

 

Lightning fired across his flesh, and it didn’t take much more than a few tugs, a few well-timed sucks from Stiles’ mouth before all pleasure centered in the base of his spine, and shot its way out of him, into Stiles’ mouth.

 

He tugged Stiles to him, finger hooked in the ring on his collar, and pressed his mouth to Stiles’. He slid his tongue between those now-swollen lips, and scooped out their combined essence, swapping it back and forth between them, swallowing it down in small spurts.

 

Stiles melted over his body, a warm blanket even for a werewolf, and Derek stroked his back with long, light motions.

 

“I wanna suck on you some more. Just. Have you in my mouth. Can I?” Stiles popped up his head to look at Derek directly.

 

Derek gave a slight shrug. “You may, of course. I don’t think anything else is going to come of it though.”

 

Stiles shook his head, blushed. “I really, really liked having you in my mouth when. Well.” He cleared his throat, ducked his head until it pressed to Derek’s collarbone. “I liked the feel of you before you got hard.” He tapped his fingers against Derek’s side, nervous little twitches.

 

Derek pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “That’s fine, Stiles. It’s good to acknowledge what you like. I’d love to fall asleep with your mouth on me. How do you want to be positioned?”

 

Stiles sat up, flush still staining his cheeks, even his chest a little bit. Derek traced the pale skin just outside of the reddish tint while Stiles considered. “Can I just...be on my side, and you on your side? Maybe you could, um, put your top leg over me. I find it comforting when you’re weighing me down.”

 

Derek hummed, nodded. “Yeah, sure. That’s good to know. Maybe tomorrow when you’re out to play, I might chase you, pin you to the ground.” Stiles shivered, giggled, and hid his face in his hands. “Ah, I see you like that idea. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Stiles scooted down the bed a bit as Derek turned onto his side, pillowing his head on one arm. He watched Stiles move down, contouring his body to complement Derek’s, his breath ghosting over the soft penis in front of his mouth.

 

Stiles nuzzled into the hair there, breathing in their scent, still musky on the air. He hooked a leg over Derek’s left, the one on the bottom, as Derek’s other leg perched on Stiles’ waist.

 

It was amazing how fast he settled in, and when he took Derek’s cock into his hot, wet mouth, Derek couldn’t contain his moan. Stiles murmured around the flesh in his mouth, his tongue playing over the flesh in small flicks and swirls that made Derek twitch every so often.

 

“Feels so good, Stiles. You’re such a good boy.” With his free hand, he ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He shivered, curled even closer until every bit of their skin touched that could.

 

Derek shut his eyes and let the comfort of Stiles body and his warm, familiar scent follow him into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a middle of the night chat with Leah that answers some of his questions and creates more. When he returns to his room with Derek, he and the werewolf have a rather illuminating conversation on Derek's past with Pup Habit. 
> 
> Of course, once the time for talking ends, Stiles has no argument with Derek rocking his world.

His bladder woke him in the middle of the night. In the darkened room, Stiles stretched and aimed a glance at Derek, who snuffled in the cutest way as he slept. Stiles disentangled himself from the werewolf, who didn’t really wake up, though he grumbled a bit, and crept from the bed to the bathroom.

 

Once finished, hands washed, he made his way to the kitchen. He wanted something tastier than water, and the huge fridge seemed the likeliest place to find something.

 

Leah sat on a stool at the marble island, sipping at a glass of orange juice. She smiled at him, and he returned it.

 

“Glasses are just to the left of the fridge. You’re welcome to whatever you like.” Her soft voice was higher pitched than he’d expected.

  
“Are we allowed to talk?” He cleared his throat, got a glass of OJ, and joined her, sitting his naked ass on the stool and letting one hand drape down to cover himself.

 

Not that Leah appeared to notice. “Between bedtime and six a.m. I’m allowed to speak. Every puppy is different though, with different rules.”

 

“Yeah, I’m seeing that. Thanks for being so, you know, awesome. I know I’m so new that I squeak.” He took a sip of his drink, hummed at the cold tartness that tightened up his mouth.

 

Leah giggled, leaned her head on the arm she had stretched over the counter. “You do indeed, especially when Jim gets at your butt. He likes it.” She waggled her eyebrows, and Stiles flushed hot.

 

“Yeah, well, as nic--hmm--excited as Jim may be, he does not have permission to access my butt.” Stiles made a face and wiggled his fingers side to side.

 

“Well, you may have to push him away a few more times. Jim in person is actually really shy, but his puppy persona is not. At all. And when he’s deep into his space, he doesn’t quite get boundaries.” She grinned. “It took him months to get comfortable in his pup space, and we’re happy he’s finally there.”

 

“So, you guys just opened this place up? How did it all come about?” He leaned forward a little.

 

“Well, I didn’t start out as a puppy. I was just your average switch, I participated in the scene, I had no fucking clue about werewolves. Pup Habit was well established by the time I got involved with it, you see. Jeremiah opened it for Alpha wolves, and betas and humans in the know who wanted to be pups.” She arched her back, twisted until it cracked, and let out a relieved sigh. "Not that I was in the know. At first."

 

“So it’s only for Alphas?” Stiles gnawed on his knuckle, switched to the next when the first got sore. “I mean, I kinda saw a trend, but…”

 

“Only Alphas can be owners, yeah. There are other places that mix it up a bit more, but this configuration makes for a more peaceful household. Since Jer and I live here, that was very important. You have to be careful of the energy you invite into your house.” She gave a half-hearted shrug.

 

Stiles ducked his head, nodded. If anyone knew that, he certainly did. He jiggled one leg, winced when his ankle landed against one of the stool legs, but kept on. “So you didn’t know about werewolves?”

 

“Nope. But Jer liked my scent, which I learned later, and we were both active in the scene. He wanted a puppy, and pet play wasn’t my thing. At that point, anyway, but I didn’t know much about it either, I just hadn't thought about it. It took some time, some connecting, and a whole lot of talking, before that happened.” She chuckled. “I was stubborn too. I wanted him, he wanted me, but there were complications. Least of which was him telling me about being a werewolf.”

 

“Wow, least of which? There were bigger things?” Stiles gawped at her, shook his head before closing his mouth again.

 

She slanted a glance his way, smirked. “Yes. But that’s a story for another time. Tell me about you. Do you like it here? Being a puppy?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, then sighed. “It’s complicated. I’ve never done this before.”

 

Leah cleared her throat. “Done what, exactly?”

 

“You know. Kinky stuff. Um, gay sex.” He squinted, flushed. “Any sex, really.” He drank down the rest of his orange juice, tried to stifle the heat in his face.

 

“Well, Derek is certainly starting you off with a bang, isn’t he?” They traded a look, burst into giggles. “You know what I mean!”

 

“He is. I mean, I’m the one who asked to go with him. And I said yes, I mean, this is still weird, but dude. It’s so…” he trailed off. “So freeing? I guess? My mind slows down a little more. And being twitchy or running around randomly doesn’t appear to be weird here.”

 

“No, it really doesn’t. Though, Stiles, even if you weren’t suited to be a pup, you’re good just how you are. You just need to find someone to keep up with you.” She winked. “But I think Derek has the chops.”

 

“Yeah, he has chops. Especially when he’s shifted. Of course, his eyebrows go away, but, ya know.” He cocked his fingers at her like guns, forgot he wasn’t covering himself, and clapped a hand over his dick. He flinched, a little too enthusiastic with his efforts to protect what modesty he had left.

 

Leah laid a gentle hand on his forearm. “Stiles, it’s okay. We’re both naked, but all it means is that we’re not wearing clothes. Take a breath.”

 

Stiles trembled, chewed at his bottom lip, and moved his hand. Nothing happened, pretty as Leah was, she was also right. It felt more like hanging out with a friend, kind of comforting like it used to feel with Allison but with less clothing. His heart stuttered at the pang of sadness that hit him. He missed her.

 

“I, um. I think I’m gonna go back to bed now.” Back to bed, back to Derek, same difference. He paused. “Can I give you a hug? If it’s weird, you can say no.”

 

With a fond smile, Leah held out her arms. “We’re puppies. Not weird at all.” She enveloped him in a warm embrace, and some of the tension drained out of him. “Go back to your...Sir? Owner?”

 

“I think he likes Daddy?” Stiles pulled back to look at her. “Is that…?”

 

“Everyone is different. And it’s okay. It’s all good, Stiles. Go, cuddle with your Daddy. Or go do, you know, whatever,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively and he laughed.

 

When he made it back into the room, Derek rested up against the headboard, book in hand and glasses perched on his nose. Stiles froze in the doorway. “Um. Hi.”

 

Derek’s mouth twitched up into a warm smile, and he beckoned Stiles over. “C’mere. I figured I’d wait up until you got back. Obviously.”

 

He clambered onto the bed, nudged Derek’s hand with his head, and draped over him with his head on Derek’s chest.

 

“Have a nice talk with Leah?” Derek’s voice rumbled under his cheek just before he heart the metallic click of glasses being set on the bedside table.

 

“I suppose you heard it?” Stiles traced patterns in Derek’s chest hair.

 

“Some of it. I tuned it out because I figured you needed an ear. And we’ll have plenty of time to talk.” He tweaked Stiles’ earlobe.

 

“Can I ask a question?” He tapped his fingers across the soft ridges of Derek’s abs, then laid his hand flat.

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“When did you come here before?” Derek tensed beneath him, and Stiles began to pet him. “I mean, if you feel okay telling me.”

 

“I was about to turn eighteen. I decided to road trip from New York, and Laura was okay with that. I didn’t really have a plan, but I decided to stop by here before I turned around to head back to her.” He took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “Pup Habit was something I’d heard Peter talking about. He was one of my best friends, you know? He told me things, but he could be vague.”

 

Stiles hummed and kept petting his wolf, who remained quiet for another few minutes.

 

“So, I came here. I was a beta. If it weren’t for Laura, I’d have been an omega, but they don’t judge here. I needed a space where I could trust those around me, and let go. Jeremiah and Leah gave me that. I stayed for a week, met some of the others, and just let go of control. When I left, we stayed in touch.”

 

“I see that. Though they seemed surprised at your new alpha powers.” Stiles tipped his head back, looked up at Derek, whose eyes seemed glued to his exposed throat, marked only by soft leather.

 

“Yes, well, as you may have noticed, things got busy in Beacon Hills.” He had a wry tone, but a soft expression.

 

“Do you like being an owner better than a puppy? I mean, is it some alpha power thing?” His hands crept up to stroke at the collar that circled his neck.

 

“I enjoy being your Daddy,” Derek replied pointedly. “I enjoyed, always, the idea of taking care of a puppy of my very own. But I also really loved being a puppy. My pup space was a relief from the fear and the strain after my family died. It was like having a pack again. I mean.” He put the book on the bedside table with a small thump, slid down the bed, then turned so he and Stiles were face to face.

 

“I loved my sister. Laura was an amazing person. A good Alpha. But just the two of us wasn’t enough pack after such a loss. We needed more, but she was hesitant about turning anyone else.” Derek swallowed hard and twined their fingers together.

 

“So does this mean you’ll never be a pup again?” Stiles had no feeling about it one way or another initially, but the idea of Derek as a pup, maybe at home...and since when had he thought of Derek’s apartment as home?

 

“No, I think I’d like it, in small doses. With the right owner.” His eyes flashed red and cast his face into harsh relief. “But here, that’s not a possibility. I’m the Alpha here.”

 

He crawled over Stiles, turning him until he lay supine and settling between his spread legs. Stiles smiled just a bit, and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Slow, deep, drugging kisses became his entire reality, their hands still clasped as their tongues slid against each other. Wet and hot and Stiles gasped for air when Derek moved to his jaw, biting just hard enough to leave a stinging trail behind.

 

“Enough talk,” Derek growled and rocked his hips insistently against Stiles’ pelvis, drawing whimpers with every calculated movement.

 

“Okay Daddy. Occupy my mouth some other way,” Stiles responded, breathless and eager. “Or make me forget how to spea-- _aaah_!”

 

Derek’s free hand teased at the cleft of his ass, fingers dipping between the cheeks to tease Stiles’ hole, then slipped up to the space under his balls to press just _there_ , until fireworks burst behind Stiles’ eyelids. When had he closed his eyes?

 

Derek chuckled, this evil sound that sent an electric thrill through Stiles. “Mm, challenge accepted.”

 

He kept up the pace, the tease, until Stiles writhed, broken moans and unabashed pleas pouring from his mouth. He curled a leg over Derek’s hip, tried to use that leverage to his advantage.

 

“Please, please, I wanna come, let me, let me, let me,” he babbled on, pleasure searing him where Derek bucked against him, the wolf’s precum slicking the way.

 

“Not yet, pup. Hold it a little longer. Just a little longer,” Derek breathed into his neck, taking hold of the flesh there with his teeth.

 

Stiles arched into the small pain, which only served to make him harder, more desperate. “Please, I need, Daddy, _need_ you!”

 

Derek choked off a moan, his hips stuttering as hot cum flooded between them. Stiles whined, wordless and frantic, and Derek shushed him.

 

“Shh, shh, I’ll take care of you, Stiles.” He knelt up, keeping Stiles spread and exposed, his lower half propped on Derek’s thighs, and scooped up some of his cum from Stiles belly. With his left hand he rubbed slick fingers around and around Stiles’ hole, lighting little sparks at the base of his spine. He was so fucking close.

 

Stiles arched, tried to impale himself, and his hard dick slapped at his belly. “Derek,” he pleaded, “Daddy, you have to, have to give me more, please, I need you.”

 

“I’ve got you, I have you baby.” With that, he grasped Stiles’ cum-slicked cock in his right hand, and pressed one slippery finger in and up. Stiles froze for one moment, two, then bucked up into that grip. Derek’s finger slid across something, something inside that lit up Stiles’ nerve endings like a Christmas tree.

 

The world stood still and blood rushed in his ears. Ecstasy shot through him, across his body until it coalesced low in his belly, down into his groin, and he came with a shout. Derek held him in place, milking his cock, pressing that spot inside of him that made him see stars. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, just twitched at every overstimulating touch until he collapsed in a haze of endorphins and aftershocks.

 

When he came back to himself, he was cleaned up, and Derek lay propped on an elbow, looking down at him with a fond smile.

 

“You certainly took care of me,” Stiles murmured, and turned to hook his leg over Derek’s hip, curling into the other man. “Everything feels so nice.” His skin still buzzed, and when Derek stroked a hand down his back, Stiles purred.

 

“Good. That’s how it should feel. You were so good, Stiles. My good pup.” Derek dusted soft kisses over Stiles’ eyelids.

 

Stiles made a pleased noise when the thin comforter on the bed was drawn over them both, and he let himself drift into sleep, sated and cocooned in the comfort of his lover’s embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr!](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) Come flail with me about puppy play, Sterek, daddy kink, or whatever you like. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek relaxes with some of the Alphas after a morning of play between the pups, but finds himself controlling a sexy encounter between Rune and Stiles before the afternoon ends. 
> 
> After a quick shower to clean Stiles of sweat and other scents, Derek touches on his pup's low self-esteem by accident. He decides to demonstrate to Stiles how beautiful he is with (mostly) sweet words, and a sensual massage that leads to much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I'm doing the best I can. :) I can promise that I will finish this story, I just have work and other projects going at the same time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it was worth the wait. ^_^ 
> 
> Also, many thanks to the lovely xCuteAsHale for helping me through the slump I reached! She's the reason this chapter got finished!
> 
> Just as a warning, Regina and Rufus ARE twins, and they own their pup together. I'm tagging for implied incest/twincest because we don't really get into it much in-depth, but I figured a warning would be nice for those who are sensitive about it.

Late afternoon found Stiles crawling into a puppy pile with Leah and Paddie to nap while Jim and Rune, the two werewolves, played an enthusiastic game of tug.

 

“I see things are going well with Stiles. How does he enjoy puppyhood?” Onyx asked. The sun glinted off of their beautiful dark eyes, and Derek appreciated it on an artistic level. His hands itched for charcoal to sketch the other alpha.

 

He brought his mind back to the subject at hand. “He’s doing really well. We’ve discussed a lot of things during his talking times, and we’ll likely be negotiating his limits for some time, probably as he thinks of them.”

 

Jeremiah nodded. “He’s new, but he gets along well with all the pups. He goes into the headspace like a champ.”

 

Regina piped up, “And he actually beat Jim at tug. It was once, but for a human pup, that’s pretty damn impressive.” She braided her twin’s hair, and Rufus rumbled a happy growl when she reached forward to scritch under his chin. “We’re going to have to wear him out later to reward him for losing well.”

 

“Are you putting on a show, or just having him all to yourselves?” Onyx asked, amusement lacing through their voice.

 

“I think he’s earned a private night of our attention. He likes being our focus as a pup, especially if he lost at tug. Whether we put him on the breeding bench beforehand is another matter.” Regina tapped her chin, then tugged at her brother’s hair. “Chime in here, lazybones.”

 

Derek snorted and rested his chin on his fist, slouched and loose from the warmth of the sun and the good company. Not to mention the scent of his pup, happy and slightly aroused in his cuddly pile of humans. The way he reacted to all the touching and affection, he seemed skin hungry. Derek would have to keep an eye on him when they left here.

 

Rufus groaned as he stretched, and his claws slid from his fingers and toes in a relaxed wave. “Nnn-o, no breeding bench tonight. But maybe some wrestling between the pups? I think Jim would be delicious all sweaty and lusty.”

 

Jeremiah clapped his hands once. “Well, sounds like we have a plan for after dinner.”

 

Setter brought out another tray of drinks and expertly served them on the table. “Don’t expect service like this all of the time. I wouldn’t want you guys getting spoiled.”

 

Onyx sipped their tea and raised a brow. “Of course. It’s the pups who get spoiled.”

 

“As they should be.” Setter nodded at them, then retreated. “Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. Derek, find out your pup’s favorite and let me know so that tomorrow’s lunch will include it before you leave.”

 

Derek sat up straight. “Thank you, Setter. That’s very nice of you.”

 

Setter shrugged, but a blush tinged his round cheeks. “It’s something I like to do for the new pups in our little house.” Jeremiah looked at him with a fond expression and nodded.

 

“New tradition, Derek. So, what does your pup enjoy the most?” Jeremiah leaned forward, one elbow on the table.

 

With a grin, he responded, “Curly fries. Definitely curly fries. And whatever else you’d like to serve with it, though I’m pretty sure he’d eat twelve helpings all alone.”

 

The house chef nodded. “Got it. Twelve batches for the new pup, two each for the others, and one each for the rest of you.” He twirled his finger in their direction before disappearing back into the house.

 

“He’s awesome. And from the food we’ve had thus far, an incredible cook.” Derek looked around the table as they groaned.

 

“Don’t let Setter hear you refer to him as a ‘cook’. He’ll go on his, ‘I went to the best culinary arts academy in the world!’ rant and we’ll hear about it all through dinner tonight.” Regina ended her plea with a glance at the doorway, as if to be sure Sutter wouldn’t return.

 

He ducked his head and covered his mouth. This appeared to be a familiar refrain. “Duly noted. He’s a fabulous chef, then.”

 

The scent of Stiles’ arousal spiked, and Derek whipped around to see what had changed.

 

Rune snuffled at his crotch, nosing under his balls, and Stiles lay there, paws scrabbling at the grass as her golden blonde curls brushed over his rapidly hardening cock. Leah rested her head on his chest, a small smile gracing her face as Stiles twitched with the effort to stay still.

 

He turned his head, let out a long whine, and met Derek’s gaze. Part of him wanted to go over there and stake his claim all over again. Another part remembered the cum he’d rubbed all over his pup, that Rune would smell it.

 

And Stiles was so turned on. He nodded, then called out, “Good boy, Stiles. Play nicely with the other pups.”

 

“If you don’t want Rune to fuck him, let me know now,” Onyx warned. “Damn pup seems like she’s been in heat for over a week now. She mounts Paddie once or twice a day still, sometimes Jim if he’s not under chastity at the time.”

 

He had to think about it. He wasn’t sure he wanted Stiles fucking anyone else. At least, not without him being part of the proceedings.

 

“Mind if I participate, keep things in the direction I want them to go? Any boundaries I should know about?” he asked, and Onyx smiled.

 

“Go right ahead. Just don’t mark her up any, or try to take her away. I don’t really care who she fucks, as long as she’s still my pup at the end of the day.”

 

A long, surprisingly deep moan drew his attention back to his pup, and he watched as Rune swallowed around Stiles’ cock.

 

He was halfway across the yard before he’d even thought about it, and he divested himself of his clothing before nudging Leah and Paddie away so he could sit down and pull Stiles partially sitting in his lap. He heard Jim creeping closer, until he was called away by his owners.

 

Rune followed their movements, single-minded in her goal. Derek thrust his fingers into her springy hair and fisted his hand. He pulled her off of his pup, and she whined, beta-yellow gaze locked on the spit-covered cock just out of reach.

 

Stiles panted for air, small whimpers staining every breath, and he rubbed his face against Derek’s chest.

 

She opened her mouth wide as he lowered her onto Stiles. For his part, Stiles gaped, eyes wide, and those delicious little noises came back. Derek let Rune get back to her rhythm, but kept his hand in her hair.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Stiles. Waiting to give in for me. And Rune,” he squeezed his hand, and her moan around Stiles’ cock made the boy undulate in the sexiest way, “such a good girl. In fact, I want you to rub yourself on Stiles’ leg. I don’t want you to fuck him, because he’s mine, but you get to come too.”

 

Stiles moved without being told anything further, bringing his leg up where Rune crouched over it, and he bit his lip when she started rocking against his knee. Between the two of them, watching and smelling, Derek struggled not to thrust against Stiles’ back.

 

Her breath huffed, and Stiles grew taut in his arms. Derek wrapped his hand just over the collar his pup wore, squeezed just enough that Stiles’ heartbeat sped up, and said, “Come for me, right now, pup.”

 

Stiles cried out, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, whimpers rising in volume as he jerked and spasmed between the two werewolves. Rune shuddered too, the scent of her pleasure wafting around them in a cloud.

 

“Good girl,” he crooned, and stroked a hand down her cheek. Stiles patted at her back with his paws, flailing a little, his whole body limp from the aftermath.

 

Onyx walked over and hauled their pup into their arms. “Time to clean you up, little one. Paddie, come.”

 

All three left together, Paddie crawling at Onyx’s heels as Rune wrapped her arms around the Alpha’s neck and nuzzled in.

 

“Sounds like a good idea. I think you could use a scrubbing too.” Derek tweaked Stiles’ nipples until the pup squeaked and pressed back onto Derek’s hard dick.

 

“Yeah, definitely g-going to do that. Stiles, stop it,” Derek ordered, as Stiles twisted in his arms, got to his hands and knees, and took the head of Derek’s cock into his mouth. Derek grimaced, gripped his little human pup’s hair, and pulled him away.

 

“Don’t. I'm going to clean you up in the guest bath with the detachable shower head, and then maybe I’ll let you have that and more.” He snorted when Stiles perked up at the “more” part.

 

Stiles practically pranced to the bathroom, hardly tugging on the leash at all. Derek turned on the shower when they got there, let the water heat up, and removed all of Stiles’ pup gear, even the collar.

 

Stiles made a disappointed little moue and peered up at Derek.

 

“Into the tub, Stiles. On your knees.” His dick twitched, seeing Stiles with his hair plastered down, rivulets of water running across every crook and crevasse of his body. He just wanted to lick him.

 

Later. He had plans now. First to get Rune’s scent from his--boy. His boy. There was another word dancing in the back of his mind, but he hesitated to use it, even to himself.

 

He dispensed some of the special pup shampoo that smelled faintly of rosemary, and massaged his fingers through Stiles’ hair. The indecent moans that rose to the ceilings were nothing to the little gasps when he started scratching his nails over Stiles’ scalp. Gently, ever so gently, but enough that he saw goosebumps rise across his pup’s flesh.

 

He pulled the detachable shower head down, and rinsed all the soap away. He got the bar of similarly scented soap and rubbed it over Stiles’ body. Stiles moved with such grace when he wasn’t thinking too hard, and lowered his hands to the floor of the tub. Derek relished the curve of the boy’s arched back, and the shiver when he cleaned between the cheeks of that ass.

 

He could probably write odes to Stiles’ ass. Put that almost-minor in English to good use.  

 

Stiles whined when the rubbing stopped and Derek pulled himself back to the task at hand. Namely, making Stiles squeaky-clean. When they were all done, Stiles was almost melted on the floor, and Derek had a hard-on that could hammer nails.

 

What could he say, he liked to handle his pup gently too. To worship every mole and freckle that patterned over his pale skin. He patted Stiles’ butt. “C’mon pup, up you get.”

 

Stiles glanced up at him, smirked, and shook his head until water went everywhere. Derek laughed, pulled him up onto his knees, and took his mouth in a solid, breath-stealing kiss.

 

He tasted Stiles’ laughter, and shook his head, smile coming out whether he liked it or not.

 

It really got hard to mope or brood with Stiles around. He always did something to drag Derek’s attention to him. Of course, sometimes that something was breathing, but who was around to quibble over details at this point?

 

After a thorough toweling off, Derek led Stiles back to their room by his returned collar, pup gear in one hand and leash in the other. When he closed the door behind them, he ordered, “On the bed.”

 

Stiles crawled up, and waggled his butt at Derek, who shook his head with a fond grin. “Yeah, I see you. We’re going to do something about that ass in just a minute. I’m giving you permission to speak now, until I put you back in your pup gear. Speak, Stiles.”

 

“Woof!” Stiles waggled his eyebrows, then waved him over. “Get on this bed. I want you, Derek.”

 

“Need I remind you who the Alpha is here?” Derek warned playfully, before pouncing fast enough to make Stiles squeal.

 

“Yes, I think that point has been hammered home.” Stiles wiggled deliciously beneath him. “Well, not yet, but I was kind of hoping. Please Daddy?”

 

“Mm, why don’t you turn over?” Derek had an idea. When Stiles turned over, Derek went to the cabinet and picked up some edible massage oil.

 

He settled himself on Stiles’ butt and drizzled the oil over his back.

 

“What’re you d--” Stiles started to push himself up, but Derek dug the heels of his palms in at the small of Stiles’ back and the boy gave way with a moan.

 

“You’re beautiful, and I want to touch every inch of you.” He moved his hands over that smooth skin, every so often tracing the moles and freckles creating constellations on his pup.

 

Instead of sinking into it, Stiles stiffened a little bit. Derek raised a brow, and decided to ask. “What? Don’t you believe me?”

 

“Dude, you’ve got me naked underneath you,” Stiles remarked with a strained laugh. “You don’t have to butter me up.”

 

Derek lay over him, cupped Stiles’ shoulders, and whispered into his ear. “You are beautiful and I’ve wanted you for years. You’ve always been incredible.”

 

A flush worked down over Stiles’ neck and back, almost to mid-back. He hadn’t blushed this hard when he’d gotten to Pup Habit. His heart raced, matching the beat of Derek’s. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Now shut up,” he ordered with a smile, and Stiles laughed as he relaxed into the sheets.

 

Derek hadn’t lied. He explored every inch of Stiles’ back, from the nape where his hair tapered into soft peach fuzz, to that grouping of freckles on his left shoulder blade, to the dip just above his ass where he tongued until Stiles whimpered.

 

He worked his way over Stiles’ arms. The skin of his elbows was a surprisingly sensitive spot, and when he breathed over it and scraped lightly with his teeth, Stiles undulated.

 

He skipped over the most obvious area, kissing down the back of one thigh while massaging the other, then switching. Stiles jerked a little when Derek licked behind his left knee, but spread his legs and arched his back when Derek nibbled and sucked behind his right knee.

 

He chuckled, found that light strokes of his fingertips over the backs of Stiles’ calves made him shiver and moan. And when he massaged both feet at once, Stiles groaned like he was getting the best blowjob of his life.

 

Derek kept it up, massaging his way back up Stiles’ legs, then working on his ass.

 

“Yes, please!” Stiles gasped out, and thrust back into the wolf’s grip.

 

Derek gritted his teeth and tried not to let his fangs drop. It didn’t work very well, but he tried. He kneaded hard, and Stiles settled in, apparently ready for what he thought would be a nice, hard fuck.

 

Spreading those cheeks wide, he watched as Stiles’ hole winked at him, squeezing around nothing at all. Waiting. Derek dove right in.

 

“Oh my fucking gods what the fucking fu--”

 

He licked right up the middle, from just above his balls all the way to the little dip at the upper curve of his ass. The flavor of his pup, musky, clean from his shower but still with a depth that kept Derek coming back for more.

 

With the flat of his tongue, he stroked over Stiles’ hole over and over again. When the moans were coming almost without pause for breath, he thrust his tongue in.

 

Stiles wailed, hands clawing at the sheets, hips pumping against Derek’s face. When Derek growled, the scent of his pup’s tears reached him.

 

“Daddy, Daddy, please, Daddy, please,” Stiles begged, his whole body trembling.

 

So when Derek got some massage oil on his fingers and dipped one in, just the very tip of his finger, Stiles pushed back until he was fully penetrated.

 

“More!” he demanded as he rocked forward, and on the return he thrust himself onto two digits with a satisfied grunt. “Yes, yeah Daddy. Like that.”

 

Derek watched more than he controlled, but he burned from the satisfaction that Stiles let go. He didn’t watch his words, he wasn’t nervous, he just demanded.

 

How could Derek resist that? He barely noticed his own body’s response, so enraptured by Stiles and his glistening skin, his leans muscles shifting and flexing. His hole fluttered around Derek’s fingers.

 

He added another, three fingers, and that made Stiles slow down, only able to get to the second knuckle of all three. Derek withdrew, tapped Stiles’ hip.

 

“Roll over. I want to see you, baby.”

 

Stiles whined, high-pitched and needy, but did as he was ordered. His face flushed, eyes dark, mouth open, he looked...

 

Debauched. Edible.

 

Derek’s.

 

He poured some more oil in his left hand, coated the fingers of his right. “Legs up. Grab behind your knees. I want your ass open for me.”

 

With eager moves and an enviable flexibility, Stiles hooked his arms around his legs and spread himself open with those hands.

 

Derek cursed, shut his eyes for a moment, and tried not to come all over his pup before he’d done what he wanted. After a few breaths, he got himself under control.

 

Mischief bright in his gaze, Stiles grinned. “Like what you see?”

 

“Always,” Derek answered honestly. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

It wiped the grin from Stiles’ face, added a bit more flush, but he didn’t try to hide. Didn’t stiffen up.

 

Derek thrust in one finger, and Stiles bared his throat when he tossed his head back. It took everything in Derek not to descend on him, to mark his throat.

 

“That’s a good boy, open right up for me.” He added another, and wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock, which he’d been neglecting up until that point.

 

Stiles choked out little whimpers, mouth and eyes both wide open as he stared down at Derek’s grip around him, smooth, steady strokes making his whole body flex.

 

He crooked his fingers, felt around for a few seconds, and finally rubbed over that firm bump that rested inside of Stiles. And, apparently, had the power to send his eyes rolling back and made his dick jerk in Derek’s hand.

 

He alternated his strokes, swiping his fingers over Stiles’ prostate as he slid his hand from tip to root. It didn’t take much time before that little nub got even harder, Stiles squeezed around his fingers, and his cum spurted out onto his chest and belly and all over Derek’s hand.

 

The bitter, earthy scent of it was so tempting that it was all Derek could do not to lick him clean. Not yet. He had something else in mind.

 

He swiped some of the cum to use as lube, but he still had a lot of oil on his hands. He gripped himself at the base of his dick with one hand and yanked with the other, hard, rough strokes that would’ve been painful without the lube.

 

“Gonna cover you, pup. Gonna get our scents mixed, and get it all over us,” he groaned.

 

Stiles licked his lips and pet his thighs with hands that trembled from his own pleasure. “Yeah, Daddy, come on. Get your come all over me. I want to smell like you. I want to taste it after. Can I taste it, Daddy?”

 

It sent him over the edge. He growled, low in his throat, and made sure every drop hit his pup’s chest. And then he collapsed forward, letting his weight rest on the boy.

 

They traded sumptuous kisses, wet and messy and unbearably sweet. Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’. “How was that?”

 

“Oh, I approve. Thought you were going to fuck me, but damn, I will never, ever say no to you--you know.” He blushed and looked away, suddenly shy.

 

Derek pecked his cheek where the flush began. “To me eating your ass, sweet boy? You were delicious. Incredible.”

 

“Ten out of ten, you’d recommend?” Stiles joked, but Derek felt an irrational sense of jealousy overtake him.

 

“I’d recommend that any play you have with others is pup only, and oral only,” Derek warned. “Your ass is mine. You gave it to me, and I’m not letting anyone else have it.”

 

Stiles whimpered and snuggled closer. “Absolutely. Sounds good to me.”

 

A few minutes passed. “Think we could shower now? It’s going to be hell to pull apart if this dries much more. Plus, dinner soon.”

 

Derek grinned, unbuckled the leather collar from Stiles’ neck, and deposited it on the bedside table. “Sure. I have a solution for that.” He pulled Stiles up with him, held him under his thighs. “Always getting dirty. Such a naughty pup.”

 

A sharp bite to his collarbone made him moan, and he tightened his grip on the boy. “Your naughty pup though. That’s what you get with someone like me.”

 

Derek hummed and turned the water on nice and hot. “Good. You’re just who I wanted. The pup of my dreams.”

 

He stood them under the spray and Stiles nibbled at his jaw while the water worked to de-stickify them. “You sure about that?” he asked, face still hidden from Derek’s view.

 

He could still hear the pounding of Stiles’ heart, but he wanted to see the boy’s face. He nudged him with his chin, and Stiles still wouldn’t quite look at him.

 

“Yep. Really sure. I’m keeping you, pup.” That had an effect, and those whisky-brown eyes looked hopeful. “Don’t worry. We’ll have a chat after this weekend, get everything ironed out, but I want this too. Okay?”

 

Stiles nodded fast, and talked even faster. “Sounds good. Copacetic. Cool. Groovy.”

  
Derek cupped the side of his face and kissed him. Partly to shut him up, but also because he couldn’t resist the glimmer of happiness that shone on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) about all manner of fannish things!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a seriously sexy and relaxing last day at Pup Habit. Setter plans a culinary surprise. Derek torments Stiles with a surprise of his own. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Stiles tries not to let his anxiety about the coming end to this journey get the best of him, and everyone at Pup Habit makes an effort to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for the extended wait, but here's the latest chapter of Pup Habit! I sure hope you enjoy it, and thanks so much for sticking with me! 
> 
> I promise, this WIP is not going to be abandoned. I know where it's going, it's just a matter of getting all the words down in the correct order! ^_^

Derek woke him with a smile and a kiss. They didn’t do much more than make out, bodies pressed close and warm under the blankets. He was allowed in the bathroom first, and when Derek went in after he was done, Stiles retrieved their breakfast from the warm buffet on the kitchen counter to bring back. 

 

He waited, and Derek gave him a nod that he could eat. The fluffiest, cheesiest eggs he’d ever had, crispy breakfast potatoes sprinkled with paprika, and perfectly crisped bacon delighted his mouth. Of course, Derek laughed at him. 

 

Stiles found he didn’t talk so much, and had discovered a kind of peace in the quiet moments with his...Derek. Daddy. Fuck. He wasn’t quite used to that, but he’d get there, assuming they continued this at home. His foot jiggled on the bed as he finished up his plate. 

 

“You ready to get back into your gear, pup?” Derek held up the play collar and the head harness in one hand, but hid his other behind his back. “I’ve got an addition for today. You wanna see it?”

 

The teasing tone got him to perk right up, and he tried to see around Derek’s back. “Yes, yes, I wanna see it.” He pawed at Derek’s chest, even without his leather mitts. 

 

Derek chuckled, and held up a plug. It was as red as an alpha’s gaze, not huge but definitely not small. “This is your reward for being such a good pup this weekend.” 

 

A flush crawled across his face, down his neck, and Stiles ducked his head. “Thanks, Daddy, I’ve been trying. It’s been pretty fun, too, you know.” 

 

Derek dropped the toy and gear onto the bed, cupped Stiles’ face, and drew him into a sweet, slow kiss. Stiles moaned, their lips slotted together, and when Derek’s tongue swiped his bottom lip, he slumped against the older man. 

 

His wolf pulled away and smacked him on the ass with a light swipe. “Face down, ass up.” 

 

Stiles giggled. “That the way you like to fuck?” 

 

Derek groaned. “Bad pup, very bad pup.” He leaned down, his lips right up against the shell of Stiles’ ear. “And I like to start that way. But I finish on my terms.” 

 

The light vibrations sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine, and goosebumps rose across his body. “Good to know. I’ll have to remember that for later.” 

 

With a pleased hum followed by a plasticky snap, cold lube plopped right onto his hole. He jerked, then froze. “Cold! That’s cold. Very--you couldn’t’ve warmed it?” 

 

The tip of one finger pressed into the lube, against his entrance, then slid into his ass forever. At least, it felt like forever until the knuckles of Derek’s fist rested against his butt. Stiles could only moan and whimper, speech lost to him again. 

 

“Yeah, I think it’s time for you to be quiet again, sweet pup. Be quiet and take my fingers like a good boy.” Derek sawed his finger in and out of Stiles, adding more lube--which was still too fucking cold--and then another finger. 

 

The praise alone would’ve gotten Stiles from half-chub to full on boner, but mixed with the sensation of those large fingers inside of him, making room, preparing him. He wanted to be a good boy. Even more, he wanted to earn the affection. 

 

He got a lot of affection as a pup here, more skin-on-skin contact than he’d had in months, and he was afraid that when they got home--

 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re so good, relax, just relax for me,” Derek soothed. He could probably hear Stiles’ heart pound and smell the anxiety from the thought of leaving. 

 

He whined, a small sound that got across how vulnerable he felt. He nestled his cheek against the bed and waited for Daddy to do more. Because he’d said Stiles was the pup for him. That he would keep him. He had to trust him. 

 

The fingers disappeared from inside of him, and he felt so empty. He pushed back, trying to get them back, when something tickled at his hole. Not for long though, because it pushed in, and in, until he grunted as the widest bit sort of stuck where it was. 

 

“Good boy, you’re doing so good pup. Just a little more, relax for me,” Derek murmured. The low tone worked, as did the gentle thrusting of the toy, and he eventually closed around the thin neck of the toy, the narrow base creating a channel between his ass cheeks. 

 

It pressed just shy of his prostate, and if he arched just right, it brushed against it in an unbearable tease of sensation. His cock dripped onto the bedspread. 

 

“There we go. You’re all set for the day. Just relax. Setter has a surprise for you at lunch.” Derek ruffled his hair, didn’t touch his cock at all, damn it, and got him trussed up. 

 

Stiles spent a good part of the morning lounging in a warm patch of sunlight, puppy gear in place, but with the addition of that butt plug. After three hours, he was pretty much used to that intrusion, his body giving a twitch every so often when he shifted. 

 

So he didn’t shift much, though he rocked a little, let one of his legs bounce softly, just to get the jitters out from under his skin. Not even Jim’s enthusiastic offer to play tug could move him. Rune crawled over to snuggle up, and soon they were joined by Paddie as well. Nothing mattered but the relaxation, and in the back of his mind he knew they would be leaving that day. 

 

He decided he should take complete advantage of their break before all hell broke loose again. Besides, he was surrounded by pleasant smelling pups who were warm and cuddly, and unless Derek called him over for some reason, preferably a sexy one, he wasn’t moving. Nope. 

 

With his eyes shut and only the susurrus of others’ breathing lulling him into a doze, it came as a surprise when Derek called out, “Jer! C’mere a sec, I need to ask a favor.” 

 

Stiles propped his head on Paddie’s shoulder, got briefly distracted by the glint of silver in the other pup’s hair, and then watched as Jeremiah wandered out of the kitchen, dressed down in some comfy-looking pajamas. 

 

“What’s up, Derek?” he asked as he got closer. 

 

Derek had a sense for when Stiles’ curiosity was peaked, because he looked over at the pile of pups, met Stiles’ eyes, and smirked. “Over here.” 

 

They spoke quietly and Stiles huffed in frustration. He wanted to know, but he didn’t want to move, and they were forbidden from speaking. It was quite a conundrum for him, but he heaved himself up and extracted himself from the puppy pile. 

 

He padded over just in time to hear Derek say, “Thank you so much. It shouldn’t take long, and it’s right on top of the dresser in our room.” 

 

Stiles whined and pawed at Derek’s knee, looking up at him with the widest eyes he could manage. 

 

Jeremiah laughed. “Oh, this one’s a heartbreaker. Those eyes. That whine. How you didn’t have him all paws before now eludes me.” 

 

Derek shrugged. “You and me both. I thought he’d fight the idea, stay in the room for a few days, and then we’d go home to, well, as normal as Beacon Hills ever gets.” His hand dropped, and he scritched at Stiles’ hair. 

 

It was very distracting, but not enough to make him stop registering every word out of Derek’s mouth. 

 

“And now?” Jeremiah asked. 

 

Derek chuckled. “Now, well, you heard me. If you’d see to that before we leave, I’d really appreciate it.” 

 

Jeremiah gave a nod and walked away, presumably to get whatever it was that Derek wouldn’t tell Stiles about. Of course, Derek refusing to tell him something had led to him becoming a puppy, and look at how that turned out. 

 

Not bad, actually. 

 

Stiles whined at him again. It wasn’t fair, he was a curious puppy who wanted to know all the things, and he was gonna chew on Derek’s shoes, he swore it. 

 

“C’mon pup, behave,” Derek scolded, but with his eyes sparkling and his mouth twitching in a grin, Stiles had trouble believing that’s what he really wanted. 

 

Well, if he wanted mischief...Stiles took off towards their room, and dove at the side of the bed with Derek’s shoes. 

 

Derek didn’t even put on werewolf speed, but he was there pretty quickly to find Stiles gnawing on the tongue of his shoe. “Put that down!” 

 

Stiles wagged his tail and peered up at Derek while giving a slow, purposeful chew of the leather. It didn’t taste that bad, actually. 

 

Derek rumbled deep in his chest, eyes flashing red, and snapped, “Drop it!” 

 

Stiles’ jaw dropped, and the bit of leather slid out with a slurping sound. He was wagging his tail again, he realized, and his dick twitched. Something about Derek going all Alpha on his ass was...very attractive. 

 

Speaking of his ass, he really wanted it fucked sometime before they left. He thought he’d made his invitation pretty clear, what with all of his positive noises whenever Derek did something. 

 

In his pup headspace, though, all he could do was crawl over to Derek and nudge at his bare foot before turning around and presenting. He wanted, he ached, and damn it, he’d seen Leah present to Jeremiah before the man took her in the backyard the day before. Time to see if going by her example succeeded.

 

A moan drifted to his ears, and he lowered his chest all the way to the ground, wiggling his butt even higher. Given the position, his cheeks spread just enough to make the plug visible, and he clenched around it a few times on purpose. 

 

If the growl was any indication, his plan worked beautifully. Of course, it would be even better if Derek would do something, anything. He wagged his tail again, the light, whippy appendage swaying and adding to the display. He heard the shushed sound of clothing being removed, and hoped that it meant what he thought it meant.

 

He gave a pleading little warble, and two very large, hot hands grabbed him by each cheek and spread him wider. He groaned, couldn’t help it, and panted just like the puppy he was. 

 

The puppy he’d become. He rested his cheek on the floor and waited, wiggling because he had to move, until careful fingers pulled at his plug. It stung more being tugged out than going in, the extreme taper from the skinny neck of the toy to the widest part of it a shock to his poor ass, but then it popped out of him with a slick sound. 

 

Two fingers slid right in, giving a stretch and a burn, but not too much before a third joined them. He wanted to beg, to plead for more, but he wasn’t allowed his words yet, so he just pressed his cheek to the ground and kept up the litany of whines and whimpers, thrusting back on the intrusion with uneven jerks of his hips. 

 

Derek draped over him, and with his lips right beneath Stiles’ ear, whispered, “You ready, pup? Ready for my cock?” 

 

Stiles wiggled his hips back into Derek’s still-moving digits, nodding and writhing beneath the heavy weight of the older man. The fingers disappeared with a wet squelch that made embarrassment squirm through his belly. 

 

He his focus narrowed when something firm and soft and blunt rested at his stretched-out hole for almost thirty seconds--he counted--before he pushed back onto it himself. 

 

Derek huffed out a breath that had a whine on the end, and Stiles shivered through a spike of desire that wound up puddling precum under his cock. “So good, such a good pup, let me hear you, boy. Give me everything, Stiles.” 

 

Derek wanted to hear him, but he almost couldn’t find words anymore. Everything was the heat between them, the pulse of his body around Derek’s dick, and every tiny jerk of his hips. They weren’t even moving much, but they didn’t need to, not after Stiles had been so well prepared, teased to the edge of desire. 

 

“Please, Daddy, keep fucking me. Let me come. Make me. Please, so good, feels so fucking good,” Stiles babbled, and pawed at Derek’s hands where they rested by his head. 

 

Every slow roll of Derek’s hips brushed over Stiles’ prostate, getting him closer and closer, the fierce pleasure vibrating under his skin until he was pushing back, making the thrusts stronger, harder, but not by much, not enough. 

 

“More, please!” he begged. “Harder, I need--more!” 

 

Derek gave a low growl and then let Stiles have what he needed. “That’s right, you need me, pup. All you had to do was beg. So pretty when you beg. With or without words.” 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Stiles chanted, so close, just there, right there, keep going please please, “Daddy!” 

 

He thrashed under Derek’s grip, and it was like his whole body squeezed into a vice before his orgasm hammered through him and onto the floor, making a mess he couldn’t give two fucks about except now his still throbbing cock kind of pressed into it, slick and sliding along as Derek took his own pleasure. 

 

He wanted it. Had to know what it felt like when Derek came inside of him, had to commit it to memory. The way Derek’s hips went uncoordinated, pressing deeper and deeper as he got close, and then fuck, fuck! He could feel the little jerks and pulses at the base of Derek’s cock, his hole was so fucking sensitive. And the way the tip still rubbed over his prostate as it jerked, filling him with up, and he could almost come again at the thought of being marked by his wolf. 

 

They lay there panting for what felt like a lifetime, until someone knocked, and the amused voice of Thomas called through the door, “Lunchtime, boys!” 

 

Shit. He hadn’t thought about lunch since Derek brought it up earlier. Something about a surprise. He’d be happy to lay there for another hour, but his stomach had other ideas, and it growled loud enough to put a werewolf to shame. 

 

Derek chuckled, the vibration running right into Stiles, who gasped and pushed his ass back into Derek’s groin. “Fuck, fuck, that was.” 

 

“Mm, good. Very good, pup. You were perfect.” Derek pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, then moved, dislodging from Stiles’ body and pulling him up until they both stood. 

 

“Think we’re going to have to do a fast clean-up, then go out for lunch.” He pulled Stiles close, cupped his jaw, and slotted their lips together. 

 

The kiss made his already wobbly knees buckle, but Derek held him up, kept on until they were both a little breathless. “Not--not helping, dude.” 

 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek ordered, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “But you’re right. Let me just…” he trailed off and looked around. He hummed, picked up the plug he’d carefully set aside, and with a heated look shoved it back into place. 

 

Stiles squeaked and went up on his tippy-toes. “Wha-?!” 

 

“I want you to keep my cum in there as long as you can. The plug helps with that.” Derek smiled brightly, that damn sunshine smile that didn’t hint at all to the teasing sadist within. 

 

“Um, okay. I’m still kinda sticky though.” Stiles pointed down with his paws. 

 

“Right. Let me get the wipes.” He reached around Stiles to get into the cabinet, where a box of baby wipes rested. 

 

Derek cleaned himself up first, which, rude. But it was perfunctory and then he moved onto Stiles. He held the wipe for a minute, warming it, before wiping down Stiles and the parts of his get-up that he’d gotten his jizz all over. 

 

He didn’t order Stiles quiet again, but Stiles kind of wanted to go back to that. He liked it there, especially when he was dressed as a pup. So they quietly got appropriate for lunch, and then Derek opened the door. 

 

And Stiles. Smelled. It. 

 

He looked at Derek with wide, shocked eyes. “Really? You--they really made me  _ curly fries _ ?” 

 

Derek grinned. “Yep. Your first visit, you get a treat the day you leave. And, you know, birthdays, collarings, anniversaries, etcetera.” 

 

Stiles bounced, squirmed a bit at the soreness in his butt, and then batted at Derek’s chest. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” 

 

With something like fondness in his expression, Derek held the door open and stepped aside. “Okay, pup. Let’s go eat. Down, and heel.” He clicked his fingers, and Stiles dropped to the floor, but still made his way quickly to the dining room. 

 

He stopped in the doorway, then crawled in closer before sitting back on his heels. Tears stung his eyes, but he wasn’t gonna cry, damn it. Not over curly fries. Okay, maybe over them, too, but...

 

They’d all waited for him. the Alphas and their pups ranged in front of the table. Even Setter and Thomas were there, each holding a platter of the most delicious looking curly fries that Stiles had ever seen. 

 

And that was saying something. There was other stuff on the table, probably to go with the fries, but he had priorities.

 

With some gentle nudging from their Alphas, the pups approached him as a group, and he nuzzled at each one, cheek to cheek, sometimes even burying his face against a neck to breathe in their scents. The Alphas approached, one at a time, and ruffled his hair, or gave him scritches behind his ears and under his chin. 

 

Jeremiah went last. “Stiles, you have been a bright and welcome addition to our home this weekend. A very good pup. It suits you, and I’m glad that you have been able to start your discovery here.” 

 

Stiles beamed, the warmth of their friendship and affection stroking over his skin like the softest, warmest fur. He wagged his tail and bumped his forehead against Jeremiah’s hand. 

 

And then he stared up at Setter and Thomas and the treasure they held. He wanted it. He pulled his paws up, whined, and aimed a beseeching look at anyone who held the power to give that to him. 

 

So, mostly Derek, who rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Thank you, Jeremiah, and all of you. For welcoming us, for helping Stiles to adjust, for being a listening ear and a place to relax. We both really appreciate it, after everything we’ve been through. But, on that note…” he paused, as if waiting for something. 

 

Stiles whined again, and Derek laughed. “On that note, let’s eat!” Derek nabbed one long potato curl and held it just out of reach. Stiles knelt up higher, and opened his mouth. 

 

Setter's hawk-eyed gaze waited for his reaction to the first bite, and Stiles certainly didn’t disappoint him. He moaned and rolled onto his back to wiggle with his paws in the air. Setter grinned and gave him a belly pat, which he appreciated with a bright smile and an enthusiastic shimmy.

 

The fry melted in his mouth, perfectly fried, amazingly seasoned, and when his bowl was filled with them and some of the other food, which included chopped up burger and some lettuce and tomato, he dove at it. 

 

He would’ve been completely lost in his meal except every so often, Derek took advantage of his raised rump to push on the plug. Stiles would squawk, someone would laugh, and with a pat on his backside, Stiles would go back to his meal. 

 

It continued through lunch, and Stiles’ skin buzzed with pleasure. He was warm and full and happy, and he didn’t want to go. That thought alone was enough to make him wilt a little. 

 

The other pups took note of his melancholy and surrounded him again, herding him to the outside play area. 

 

Derek called out, “We still have a few hours, Stiles, so go enjoy yourself with the other pups. I’ll be out in a little while.” 

 

Stiles put it to the back of his mind. That, and the fact that apparently Jeremiah promised to do something for Derek. He didn’t know what, but when Jim offered him the other end of the rope for tug, this time he decided to take it, falling into a giggling heap with him and Paddie when the other pup grabbed the middle to pull at both of them. 

  
As he waited for Derek’s return, Stiles delved into the moment, enjoying the company, the play, and all the loving touches from his little pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has commissioned something very special for Stiles, but Jeremiah and Leah craft some surprises to go with it. Stiles and Derek say goodbye to everyone at Pup Habit. Setter surprises everybody in the kitchens. And before they head out, Derek finds out some interesting things about Peter's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took me so long! Things got a little crazy here. *hides face in shame* Anyway, major thanks to Cutie for looking it over for me, offering advice, and overall just encouraging me to finish. Takk, min blomst! <3 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments and subscribes! I plan on writing one more chapter, from Stiles' POV, and very possibly an epilogue. Definitely another chapter, though. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this one!

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” Derek said, tilting the small round pendant left and right in the light. “It’s beautiful.” 

On one side, a paw print with Stiles’ name etched in flawless script. On the other, the Hale triskelion dead center. He’d had the pendant with the Hale symbol, but Jeremiah apparently saw fit to add the paw print as well. 

Derek fitted it into his palm and closed his hand around it. “That’s so perfect. Thank you, Jer. You’re the best.”

“You’re part of our pack, and this is very important. I always thought you had the potential to be a good Alpha.” Jeremiah ruffled his hair, and Derek grinned over at him. 

“Oh yeah? Even when I was just a pup?” Derek blushed. “I mean, I was only here the once.” 

“No such thing as ‘just a pup’ as you may have noticed.” Jeremiah reached for something. “I also made you this, while I was at it.” 

Derek blinked away tears when he saw what it was. “A new tag for the collar, too?” The steel shone brightly around the deeply engraved triskelion, and the script that read ‘Stiles’ flowed across the bone-shaped tag in curves and whorls. 

“I may have started working on that one the day after you got here. At Leah’s insistence,” Jeremiah admitted. 

“Really? She had a feeling, huh?” Derek grinned. 

“She does have a knack for spotting the ones who are ready for this step. Hasn’t guessed wrong once.” He held up his hands and winked. “But no pressure.” 

“Okay. Well, then, I guess it’s time.” Derek wiggled his shoulders a bit, feeling a little cold, his stomach tying itself in knots. 

“Go get ‘im, pup.” Jeremiah patted his back forcefully while pushing him out of the room. 

“Well, with encouragement like that…” Derek began with a grin. “I’m going, I’m going.” He slipped the pendants into his pocket, where they gave a soft jingle.

He went to the doorway and watched as Stiles lowered into a play bow before tackling Jim to the ground and snuffling at his neck as the rest of the pups joined in the fun of a rambunctious puppy pile. Derek shook his head, and with a fond smile, called out, “Stiles! Come!”

Stiles’ head popped up, face bright and happy. Derek nodded, and Stiles clambered over the bodies of the others, making a beeline for his Alpha. 

Derek hooked a finger into the ring on Stiles’ collar, then pulled while saying, “Up.” 

Stiles followed, eyes trained on Derek, lower lip tucked between his teeth. He tilted his head and made a querying noise. 

Derek lowered his voice and enjoyed the blush that rose in Stiles’ cheeks. “Follow me, pup. We have some things to talk about, and I’d rather we’re comfortable for it.” 

When he walked into the living room, with its lush rugs, large dog begs, and huge couches, he saw that Rufus and Regina were curled around each other on one of the couches, Regina toying with Rufus’ long braid, and talking quietly. 

“Guys? You mind giving us the room?” Derek raised one brow when Regina waggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Oooh, what’s going to happen in here?” she leered, leaning forward over Rufus, eyes flashing red. 

Derek flashed his eyes in response, and lifted his lip in a snarl, tucking Stiles behind him protectively. “Something that I would rather first be between me and my pup. If you don’t mind.” 

Rufus gave a smack against Regina’s hip. “C’mon, dearest, let’s give these boys their privacy.” 

Regina pouted. “Oh, fine. Spoilsports.” She flounced out, Rufus trailing behind her, when Derek heard her say, “Besides, we can always eavesdrop.” 

He rolled his eyes, but had to laugh when Onyx replied loud enough for even Stiles to hear. “Regina, I swear, if you weren’t an Alpha, you’d make the world’s most endearing, frustrating pup.” 

Derek shook his head, then looked back at Stiles, who still worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Derek stole a kiss from the pup, sucking on the bruised lip until Stiles whimpered. 

“Mmm. Come on, we have some things to talk about before our time here ends.” Derek sat on the couch opposite where the other Alphas had been and brought Stiles between his legs. “Kneel. Also, you may speak your mind, now, because I’m going--this is--” He cleared his throat. 

Stiles patted at Derek’s cheeks with his paws. “You okay, Daddy? This is good, right?” His heart beat a little faster than normal, like he wasn’t quite sure this would be okay, and Derek gripped his wrists. 

“Yeah, this is good. I wanted--we’re going home soon. But this time, with you as my pup, with you at all, has been--it’s been wonderful. For me, and for you too, right?” Derek stumbled over his words, and they weren’t coming out right, not nearly as smooth as he wished they would. 

“It’s been awesome. I feel like I’m in a really good place. I mean, the sex helps too,” Stiles blurted with a grin, “but just...it’s grounding. Soothing. And I--I trust you.” 

“I know we’ve talked about this a little, but I’d like to continue this when we get home. Probably not full time, not like here, because this is a special place and I don’t think--” 

Stiles cut him off, “Yeah, with our lives, can you imagine me arriving at a fight in these?” He held up his paws. “I’m sure we’ll find a balance. Besides, I think, I mean, this is a pretty big change to our relationship.” 

Derek nodded and stroked his hands up and down Stiles’ arms. “It is, a really big change, and I know things moved fast, but it felt--” 

“It felt right,” Stiles agreed. 

Derek cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. “I have a couple things for you. If you want--I mean, I would love for you to accept them. If you want.” 

He held up the tag for the collar. “This is a new tag, for the collar you’re wearing now. Jeremiah made this as a surprise for both of us. It would mean that you accept your puphood. The Hale symbol still shows you’re mine. But this means you’d agree to be mine. It’s not,” he paused and bit that full lower lip of his, searching for the right word before settling on, “generic. It’s not just my tag, but yours as well.” 

Stiles swallowed hard, eyes wide and shiny, heart pounding in his chest in a driving beat Derek could clearly hear. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered. “I would love to wear my tag. Our tag.” He brought his paws up, but then looked at them with frustration. “Sorry, I like to look at things with my hands. You’ll put it on now?” 

“Yeah, I can.” Joy bubbled in his chest, and he wanted to howl with it. Instead, he removed Stiles’ collar and switched out the tags. He held it in his hands, just looking at it, while Stiles knelt there and watched him. 

Derek wanted to ask again, now that all was said and done. So he did. “Stiles, will you wear my collar and be my pup for as long as we both want it?” 

Stiles beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes, I absolutely will.” 

With hands that trembled, and vision that was only a little blurred, Derek re-collared his pup. _His_ pup. Stiles wiggled with his own happiness, his tail wagging back and forth. 

“Good boy.” Derek scritched Stiles at his nape while digging into his pocket for the other gift. “My good boy.” 

Stiles nuzzled at the closed fist, trying harder and harder to get it to open. Derek let that go on for a couple minutes before he turned his hand over and opened it, letting the shiny round tag glimmer in the center of his palm. 

Furrowed brows and a tilted head gave away Stiles’ confusion. “You--but I’m wearing your collar.” 

Derek tilted his head forward and huffed out a laugh. “Yes, but you realize you can’t wear it all the time, don’t you?” 

Paws patting at his new accoutrement, Stiles cringed back, as if Derek was going to take it off of him right that moment. “No. Why not?” 

“For the same reason that you can’t wear your tail and your ears out and about. This is for everyday. Because no matter what you wear, no matter what you’re doing, you’re my pup, Stiles. And you’re pack. My pack. My--” Derek broke off. “Mine.” 

“Your yours?” Stiles teased, a light in his eyes that Derek had a sneaking suspicion meant Stiles knew where he was going. 

“My mate.” Derek cleared his throat. “But we have time, you know. There’s no rule saying we have to rush into everything, this is important, _you_ are important, and we can just--” 

Stiles knelt up and pressed his lips to Derek’s. They slotted together, perfectly matched, and Derek moaned when Stiles sucked at his bottom lip before pulling away with a tiny lick. 

“I know. I know. Despite how all this happened, so fast and kind of unexpected on my part, I’m all in. If things change, well, we’ll talk. Stop freaking out.” Stiles nuzzled his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, and Derek wrapped his arms around him. 

Around _his_ pup. He clutched at him tighter. So much had been taken away from him, just ripped out of his life. Stiles couldn’t be one of those things. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“Shh. I’ve got you. And you’ve got me now, too.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck, and he shivered at the vulnerable contact, letting his eyes slip closed. 

“Yeah, I do, don’t I?” When Derek opened his eyes, somehow the rest of the household was gathered by the entryway. 

“I see congratulations are in order?” Jeremiah asked with a saucy grin. 

“Yes. He’s accepted my collar.” Derek couldn’t hold back the proud smile that burst across his face. 

The other pups charged Stiles, and Derek picked his way out of the chaos so as not to step on any of them by accident. They all spoke in low murmurs, some voices rougher than others. Nonetheless, it surprised Derek that they talked at all, but Jeremiah explained. 

“We gave them permission to talk for this. It’s a momentous occasion. I mean, it’s not every day that a collaring happens.” Jeremiah clapped him on the back and pulled him into a group hug. 

“I know it wasn’t a formal presenting or anyth--” 

Onyx broke in. “A collaring should suit the people most intimately involved. I think that this was perfect for the both of you. Some things are for showing off,” they paused and winked at Derek, “and some things are for the more private spaces. You chose well.” 

“Thank you,” Derek whispered, clasping their arm briefly before the twins grabbed his attention. 

“We see why you needed privacy--” Regina began, only for Rufus to take over-- “but we must admit to eavesdropping anyway.” 

Derek snorted. “Wow, color me shocked. I kinda figured, especially when I looked up to see, well, everyone in the doorway.” 

“So, are you going to let him ride home with his new collar on?” That from Regina, her eyes bright with interest. 

“I’ll probably switch them out when we get home. Before everyone realizes we’re back,” he added as his heart gave a nervous thud in his chest. 

“Oh, speaking of,” Jeremiah began before turning to Thomas, who kept himself to the back of the group, “Thomas, did you include the--” He moved his hand back and forth, then in a circle. 

Derek looked between the two men, curious as to what they could be referring to. 

“Yes, Sir, of course I did.” Thomas nodded smartly. “I’m going to retreat to the kitchen with Setter, and help him get dinner started.” He blushed, and the entire group of Alphas took a deep breath as he sped away. 

“Hm. How much longer, do you think?” Regina asked. “I mean, does Setter even realize?” 

“I think he’s being wilfully dense, actually.” Jeremiah sighed. “Setter had a few bad experiences in the werewolf community.” 

“Well, Thomas is human. Maybe that’ll make a difference,” Derek suggested. “But, while I wish we could stay longer, we’re going to have to head out. But I’m curious now, so let me know how it goes between them.” 

“Yeah, will do. Pups!” Jeremiah’s shout brought all the pups to heel, even Stiles. ”Time for Stiles and Derek to go. Say your goodbyes.” 

Jeremiah’s pup Leah went first, rubbed her cheek against Stiles’, then touched noses, before turning to Derek. She nudged his knee, and he scratched at her head, giving extra at the nape before pushing her gently towards Jeremiah. 

Jim whined low in his throat, but licked a stripe up Stiles’ cheek. He then bellied up to Derek, looking rather miserable to see them leave. Derek scratched the scruff on Jim’s face, and his whine turned into a low, happy growl. 

“We’ll come back, you know. And I’ll leave our emails with Jeremiah so you and your Alphas can keep in touch.” He glanced up to Rufus and Regina, who nodded with identical fond smiles. 

Rune and Paddie approached together, as they appeared to do most things. Each one took a side, and smooshed Stiles between them. He yipped, nuzzled, and patted them with his paws. They received some scritches from Derek before they returned to Onyx. 

“Same goes for you guys. Get our emails from Jer.” Derek met their deep, dark gaze, and then nodded. “Thanks for earlier.” 

Onyx grinned. “Not a problem. Have fun with your new pup. He’s a good one.” 

Stiles wagged his whole body, pride radiating from him. Derek prodded Stiles with his toe. “Go say goodbye to the Alphas, Stiles.” 

His pup looked a little uncertain, but seemed to take his cue from the way the pups said their farewells to Derek. He approached Jeremiah first, as was appropriate, and nuzzled at his hand with a gentle whine. Jeremiah patted him with a soft, “Good boy.” 

Next came Rufus and Regina. He squeezed between their knees to poke at their clasped hands with his nose. 

Regina crouched down and ran her nails across his nape. “You were a very good pup, and we were pleased to have such a good playmate for Jim. Thank you for coming.” 

Rufus nodded his agreement, but stayed fairly quiet. 

Onyx was the last Alpha and Stiles approached them carefully. They laid a gentle hand on his head and took a moment before they said, “It’s been a pleasure, Stiles. Good pup.” Stiles wagged his tail at them before backing away, back to Derek. 

He looked around, turning in circles, and Derek was amused that he’d get to tease Stiles about chasing his tail. At least, he was until Stiles whined--in distress this time. 

“Are you looking for Setter and Thomas?” Derek asked. 

Stiles’ eyes said yes, even before he woofed in confirmation. Derek turned to Jeremiah. “You mind if we let him say goodbye to them?” 

“By all means,” Jeremiah responded with a wave of his arm. Derek and Stiles led the way, following the delectable scents. 

What they walked in on had them all stopping in surprise. Setter had Thomas pressed up against the large freezer, the stocky chef growling softly as he devoured Thomas’ mouth. Thomas melted into the embrace, his knees bent so that Setter could reach where he liked, do what he liked. 

Derek cleared his throat and Setter growled, eyes glowing red as he turned to regard them. “Mine.” 

“Yes, yours, but we’re leaving and wanted to say goodbye. That said...Stiles, say goodbye,” Derek prompted with a nudge. 

Thomas stroked Setter’s shoulders, down his arms, and nuzzled his way out of the embrace. “Setter, don’t be rude. You can--we can--um, later.” 

Setter reluctantly let the man leave his embrace, and then went about straightening his chef’s jacket. “Fine. Sorry. That was rude of me.” He strode over to Stiles and gave him a pat on the head. Stiles, for his part, nuzzled the hand, but didn’t take it further than that. 

Thomas reached out to do the same, and Stiles nosed at his hand, then wagged his tail. “Good boy, Stiles. It was lovely to meet you. Perhaps we’ll see more of each other on your next visit.” 

Setter hummed in agreement, then wandered back to the pots and covered skillets on the stovetop. 

“Well then, I suppose we’re _not_ talking about this right now,” Regina stated brightly, and with murmured laughter, Derek and Stiles were allowed to go back to their room. 

“Time to get dressed, Stiles. Time to get ready for real life again.” Derek stroked a hand over Stiles’ head, cupping him at his nape. “You’ve been a very good pup. You’re my pup now, whether or not you wear this collar,” he paused to run two fingers over the soft leather, “or are in this pup gear.”

Derek removed the gear, piece by piece, until finally he got to the collar. “You want to wear this until we get home? We can switch to your day tag there.” 

Stiles sighed and ran his newly freed fingertips over the collar. “Yes, please. It feels nice. Comforting.” 

When they made it back to the front door, Jeremiah waited for them by their bags. Which--

“Why’s there an extra bag?” Derek asked as Jeremiah handed it over. 

“Consider it a collaring gift. And a new-pup gift.” He gestured at Derek and Stiles. “Well, open it.” 

Stiles did the honors, unzipping it with the relish of a person who tears the paper of any present to shreds in his haste to see what’s inside. 

The scent of new leather wafted up from the bag. “Is this…” Stiles trailed off, then peered at Jeremiah. 

“Some personalized pup gear of your very own. If you look, the pieces have the Hale sigil embroidered on a patch at certain points,” he pointed out. “We had some extra patches left over from...a previous time...and thought it fortuitous that you would need them.”

Derek traced the outline of his pack’s symbol. “Yeah, I’d say you were right. Though, wait,” he said with a frown. “Did Peter collar someone?” 

Jeremiah ducked his head. “There was this human Peter adored, and he brought him twice, I think. Chris made a good Alpha, too. He had a firm hand and somehow managed to inspire good behavior in Peter.” 

It took a minute for that to sink in. Chris Argent? And his uncle was a pup? Derek blinked as the new information settled. “That...okay. Here I thought he told me everything. Though, I suppose that’s naive, in retrospect. Did you say good behavior? In Peter?”

Jeremiah grinned. “Well, mostly. The fact that Peter was willing to be led impressed me enough to let a human take charge. It doesn’t happen often, but they were special.” 

He shook his head. “Anyway, Peter commissioned some patches for a bicep cuff for Chris and some other gear for him, and Leah made extras. She’s very talented,” he added. 

“Yeah, she really is.” Stiles beamed at Jeremiah. “Thank you so much. For everything, really. The history, the chance to become a pup, to really get comfortable in my own skin. I mean, if I hadn’t forced Derek to bring me--” 

“Oh, I don’t think much force was involved.” Jeremiah winked at Derek, who flushed. “Derek can be pretty stubborn, when he really doesn’t want to do something. And you, well, as he as clearly demonstrated, he more than wants you.” 

Stiles touched his collar at the same time Derek tugged on the excess at the end of it that rested past the secured buckle. “You make a valid point. Okay, well, before I actually cry. Can I hug you?” 

“Of course,” Jeremiah agreed with a chuckle, and opened his arms to receive the pup while Derek zipped up their bag of new leatherwear. “Be well and be good, Stiles. And come back anytime. That goes for you, too.” He nodded at Derek. 

Warmth spread through him as he gathered the rest of their stuff. “Absolutely. I don’t know when, exactly, but when life lets us...yeah. We’ll be back.” 

Derek jerked when Stiles jabbed him in the side. “Say it like good ol’ Arnold. Come on,” he cajoled with pleading eyes, “you know you want to.” 

He cupped Stiles’ cheek with his free hand, looked deep into his eyes, and, after a pause, said, “No.” 

Jeremiah’s booming laugh followed them out as Stiles whined, “But Derek, it would’ve been perfect!” 

He slung the bags into the trunk and rolled his eyes, a little smile on his face. “Yeah, but it’s already perfect, Stiles.” He stole a kiss, fast and hard, then pushed Stiles towards the passenger door. “Get in, pup. It’s time to go home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles head home. It's time to figure out what happens next, outside of the sanctuary Pup Habit quickly became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue, folks! I sure hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Many thanks to all the love and support from XCuteAsHale and Mysenia, because without them, I'd probably still be stalled out on this chapter. As well, thanks to the rest of Fandom Hell for all the additional cheerleading as I wrote this.

Halfway home they stopped for food, and sat in the car as Stiles stuffed his face with more curly fries. Because if they have ‘em, he’s going to want ‘em. 

“Ah hink--” Stiles swallowed the first mouthful. “I think Setter’s are better. Darn it, he set the bar even higher. I didn’t think that was possible.” He stared at the fries, then shrugged. “But curly fries are curly fries.” 

“You really are obsessed,” Derek said, a mix of amusement and disgust in his voice. “Do you have to shove them all in there at the same time?”

“Mm-hmm,” Stiles agreed before shoving more in. “Uu iike mm--” he held up a finger, swallowed. “You like my big mouth though.” 

“Yeah, with my cock in it, not with spirals of potato hanging out.” Derek flicked him on the nose and Stiles wrinkled it at him before taking a nice, juicy bite of his burger. “Although I want it noted that I’m letting you eat in my car, and that should tell you something.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you knew what you were getting when you picked me. It’s not as if I tried to impress you. Much.” Stiles tilted his head, then shook it as strains of Shania Twain drifted through his mind. “So, Peter and Chris?” 

Derek shook his head. “I had no idea. Well,” he stopped, considered, “maybe a little idea? I mean, they always had this kind of...connection. I guess it’s easier to see, looking back.” 

“Mmph,” Stiles agreed, nodding. “Always the way. Who knows, maybe they’re back together, now.” 

Derek shuddered. “I would prefer not to think about that, if you don’t mind.” 

“Hey, I’m not the one who brought me to Pup Habit because you once were there, and previous to that learned about it by eavesdropping on your uncle. I am merely--” 

“Merely,” Derek continued, “the sexy pup who let me do a whole bunch of dirty things to you.” 

Stiles flushed, his heart tripping over itself. “Yes, that. Okay, moving on then, what’re we telling...everyone, really?” 

Derek raised a brow. “I think they’ll know just by smelling us. Our scents have merged.” 

“Okay, first off, ew.” Stiles shoved a fry into Derek’s mouth and imagined what curly-fry flavored kisses might be like. “Second, not everyone in my life is a werewolf.” 

“They’re either werewolves or trained investigators, so them finding out isn’t really in question here.” Derek settled back in his seat. “I don’t think it’s any of their business.” 

A sinking feeling in his stomach made him swallow hard. “So, what are we even doing? I mean--” he took a deep breath, tried to catch it even as his heart raced away-- “are we together? Like boyfriends-partners--you said mates. I mean.” 

A flash of panic in Derek’s gaze seemed to match the fight-or-flight going on inside of Stiles. He shoved the rest of his food back into the to-go bag, his appetite gone. 

“No, that’s not--I mean--Stiles, Stiles!” Derek grabbed his hands, tugged on them. “Look at me, pup.” 

Stiles fought to get his breathing under control, and it hitched when he met Derek’s bright red gaze. “O-okay. Looking.” 

“Good, good boy. You’re such a good boy.” Derek didn’t look panicked anymore. Instead, he looked...indulgent. Affectionate. He had a little smile on his face, and his eyes were fond even through the Alpha-red color. It soothed something inside Stiles’ chest and he found it easier to draw in air. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” Stiles whispered. Derek cupped his cheeks, then moved one hand to tug on the ring of his collar. 

“Anytime. You’re mine, you know. And I’m yours. I am not ashamed of us. We are together. Do you understand?” Derek appeared to want some sign to continue, so Stiles nodded. 

“What we have is for us. It’s not about them, the pack, our family. They’re going to know enough, by virtue of their natures. That doesn’t mean they get to pry, and doesn’t mean they are entitled to intimate details. I’m,” he stopped, and sighed. “I’m not ready to share this with them.” 

Stiles flinched. “Not ready?” What did that even mean? His heartrate must have ticked up again, because Derek pulled harder on the collar, which put a halt on the bad-thought spiral. 

“We just left a group of people. I don’t want to immediately have to immerse us into another group of people. I want at least a couple of days, alone, just us, before we have to be social again.” Derek looked so disgusted at the thought of being social that Stiles couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“Okay. Fine. As long as you’re not ashamed of me,” he murmured. 

Derek shook his head before Stiles finished his sentence. “Never. I will never be ashamed of what we have. C’mere.” He pulled Stiles over the center console and kissed him. 

Sweet and warm, no tongue, just pure affection and love that Stiles could safely lose himself in. Butterflies swarmed in his belly. “Sorry for freaking out,” he murmured once their kiss ended.

“It’s okay. This is new for me, too. But you can freak out and I will handle it. Handle you. I’m your Daddy now, and part of what I want to do is take care of you.” 

“Think you can handle me, Daddy?” Stiles asked, hope an audible thread in his question. 

Derek chuckled, patted his cheek, and gave another tug on the collar. “Yeah I can. And you know it. Now finish your burger, what’s left of your fries, and let’s go home.” 

When they got home, Stiles made a beeline for Derek’s bed. Because he was going to get his scent all over it as fast as humanly possible. Derek ambled in a minute later with their bags, and Stiles sat up a little on his elbows. 

“Wanna christen the bed?” He waggled his eyebrows, and couldn’t stop his smile in response to Derek’s little laugh. “What, not sexy enough?” 

“Oh, you are,” Derek assured, “but wouldn’t it be easier if you were naked? I think it would be. So get to it.” Rather than helping out, he watched with his arms folded over his chest. 

Stiles didn’t bother taking his time. He tore off his shirts, both flannel and tee, and threw them across the room. A momentary pang of insecurity hit him like a brick, but when he looked at Derek, the other man’s expression held nothing but desire. Stiles kept going, shoving his pants and underwear down in one go, except they tangled around his feet. 

Derek chuckled and finally lent a hand, tugging off Stiles’ shoes and pulling the offending garments off the rest of the way. “Such a silly puppy.” He hoisted Stiles up the bed, and Stiles huffed out a breath when Derek came down on him. His jeans were rough against Stiles’ tender thighs, but the dark green henley was soft as a cloud against his chest. 

“You’re, ah, a little overdressed for this, aren’t you?” Stiles tilted his chin up when Derek buried his face against the space just below his collar. And then-- “Ow!” Derek peered at him, mouth twitching with a smile, and went back to work, leaving little hickeys with every bite. 

Stiles writhed beneath him, and Derek had to use some effort to hold him in place when he started on his happy trail. “Please, please!” Stiles could drill holes with his dick, he was so hard. 

The pleasure-pain as Derek rubbed his stubbled cheek along Stiles’ shaft made him twitch. “Fuuuuck, Derek, please, it aches,” Stiles whined. 

“Aw, want me to kiss it and make it better, sweet pup?” Derek rested his chin right on the head of Stiles’ cock, pressing it to his belly, and the satisfaction in his expression was sharp enough to cut. 

Breathing became difficult as want and need tangled in his chest. Stiles could only nod, over and over. A whimper may have escaped, but he couldn’t swear to it. 

“Wow, speechless. I’ll have to remember this method,” Derek teased, and he actually winked at Stiles before taking him down in one swallow. 

Heat and wetness and tight suction took over his mind. His very existence revolved around Derek’s mouth and the way his moans vibrated around him and made him see stars. Then those big, strong _hands_ were pulling him up by the hips, into Derek’s mouth, his _throat_ , and his balls drew up tight as ecstasy raced across his skin, coalescing in bolts of intensity at the base of his spine and he came so hard that the world turned into a hazy dream. 

Awareness returned as warm fingers worked across his chest, over his belly, and into the vee of his groin, over and over. Stiles blinked a few times and Derek came into view, shirtless. 

“Welcome back.” He licked across Stiles’ right nipple, gave it a nibble, and then sat up, straddling his hips. Stiles winced at first, then noticed that the rough jeans were gone, and Derek wore soft boxer briefs. He must’ve looked as bewildered as he felt, because Derek responded to his unasked question: “Yeah, you were out for a bit.” 

“I guess I was. Then again, you sucked my brains out through my dick, so it can’t be that surprising.” Stiles contemplated the bulge Derek sported. “Can I help you with that?” 

“Absolutely. I want your mouth, pup.” Derek tugged his underwear down and under his balls. It propped his package up in a way that made Stiles’ mouth water. As if it didn’t water over Derek all the time anyway. 

“You betcha,” Stiles agreed, and opened his mouth as Derek shuffled his way up Stiles’ torso. 

He groaned as his jaw stretched around Derek’s thick dick. There was a pause, and Derek adjusted him a bit against the pillows. Once he finished fussing, he kept pushing in until he hit the back of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles gagged a little, then swallowed, and Derek didn’t go that far back again, fucking into his mouth so gently that it gave Stiles the chance to work his tongue along the head, the shaft, swirling it and undulating it until Derek’s hips stuttered. 

And then he pulled out. Stiles craned his neck, mouth gaping and trying to get it back in, but Derek took himself in hand, started stroking, and pinned Stiles with a look. 

Stiles admired the flex of his abs, the way he flushed from his cheeks to his belly button, and the way his dick bulged as he squeezed with every upward stroke. 

“Gonna come on your face, pup, but keep that mouth open. You deserve a good taste,” Derek gritted out, and his hand sped up. 

Stiles made sure to open wide, and shivered when Derek let out a guttural sound just before his dick twitched and the first spurt went right into Stiles’ mouth. The second and third striped his cheek and chin, and the rest dribbled onto his chest. He swallowed, and waited for Derek to recover, rubbing at his trembling thighs. 

Derek dipped down and licked his way into Stiles’ mouth, chasing his own flavor, and Stiles gave a little whimper. He didn’t stop there, and spent the next several minutes licking up his own load and sharing it with Stiles in a series of wet, messy kisses. 

Twined together, Stiles whispered into the dark of the room, “I’m glad we’re home.” 

Derek tightened his embrace. “Me too, pup. Me, too.” 

They fell asleep that way, and morning slashed bright across the backs of Stiles’ eyelids. He stretched, then startled when warm hands ran up the length of his legs at the end of it. Derek propped himself up enough to meet Stiles’ gaze. 

“G’mornin’,” Stiles muttered, blinking himself beyond the lethargy of sleep. “You watching me sleep?” 

“I might be. I’d like to switch to your day collar. See how you feel in it.” Derek leaned in to touch the tip of his nose to Stiles’, and reached over to the bedside table where the day collar shone round and silver on its black cord. 

“‘kay. Sounds good. Plus, I can shower in this one, yeah?” Stiles bent his head forward when Derek touched the back of his head, and his shivered at the clink of the buckle and the swish of leather being worked free of it.

The back of his neck felt cold after so much time in a collar, bare, and before he knew it he had his hands wrapped around Derek’s wrists before the collar could come off totally.

“Don’t.” His voice strained, Stiles swallowed hard. Tears trembled on his eyelashes. “Why am I crying?” 

Derek kissed his forehead, then rested his chin against Stiles’ temple. “Okay, it’s okay. It happens sometimes. You’ve been in your pup space, a kind of subspace. I’m right here. You’re not abandoned, and this collar coming off does not mean you’re being released.” 

Stiles fought for breath, blinking hard as Derek stayed right in place, not moving. “Okay. I know what you’re saying. I see the logic. Panic is--” he took a deep breath, held it to the count of five, and then let it out-- “a pain in my ass.” 

“You’re doing great, pup. I think I’m going to do this...a bit differently. Just change the order around,” Derek explained. He refastened the collar loosely, then picked up the day collar. “This goes on first. Then the other comes off. I’m sorry I didn’t think of it before.” 

Another deep breath and Stiles shook himself a little, enough to get the jitters out. “Sounds like a plan.” He stilled when the thin cord of the day collar met his skin. 

Derek reached to remove the formal collar again. This time, Stiles felt only a glimmer of the anxiety from before. “There we go, good pup. That’s perfect. We’re going to put this away. I have a special box for it right here.” He lifted his hands from Stiles, who felt unreasonably proud when he didn’t fall apart again. 

Once the formal collar made its way back to the bedside table, inside of a gorgeous wooden box lined with suede, Derek returned to Stiles and cradled his face, pulling him into a decadent kiss. It was open-mouthed, their tongues sliding wet and slippery in a way that had tingles radiating from his mouth to encompass his whole body. Stiles tugged at the little hairs at the base of Derek’s neck with one hand, the other pressed to Derek’s ribcage as they lost themselves.

They broke apart with the loud bang of Derek’s front door, and his skin went from heated to ice cold so fast that Stiles gasped. 

“Hey!” Scott’s voice, that was _definitely_ Scott’s voice, fucking hell, what was he doing there? “Why does it--oh God, guys? Derek? Stiles? Why does it smell like--what are you guys _doing_?” 

Stiles quivered and swallowed down a whimper. What were they going to do? He pressed a hand to his chest. Derek shushed him, stroked his hair, and kissed his temple. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered in Stiles’ ear. He lifted his head, and called out, “We’ll be right out, Scott.” 

He met Stiles’ no-doubt fearful gaze with his own calm one. “It’s okay. We’re doing nothing wrong. He’s your best friend. He will understand. I love you. Have I covered all the bases.” Derek’s earnest expression made it more a statement than a question. 

A smile trembled on Stiles’ face, small but there. “What about my dad?” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. This bridge came to us, so we’re going to have to do our best now. Let’s get dressed, and handle it.” Derek waited for Stiles to nod, then helped him up. 

Facing Scott meant presenting a united front, so they walked out hand-in-hand, Stiles dressed in his own pants but Derek’s shirt, and Derek in jeans and a fresh henley. 

Scott popped up from his seat on the couch. “Guys, what--when did this happen? How long--why did you hide it?” 

Stiles groaned, gave Derek’s hand a squeeze, and let go. “Not the kicked puppy expression, don’t _do_ that. I hid nothing.” 

“You said you were tagging along on a quick trip with Derek, not that you guys were, you know,” Scott gestured between them, eyes wide and slightly judgmental. 

“Dude, you were with Kira on the other side of the country! I texted you more than that!” Stiles, with the habit of long friendship, grabbed Scott’s phone and pulled up their conversations. “See? ‘Arrived safely. Looks boring, but whatevs.’ And you replied, ‘Cool man have fun. W/Kira and her parents now. See you when we get back.’ Did you just--what did you think that meant?” 

“That you would be in town?” Scott scratched the back of his head. “I--I was distracted! With--” 

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, with Kira, I know. Look, dude, I’m not asking you to keep tabs on my life at this point. But don’t.” He stopped, sighed, then glanced back at where Derek leaned against a wall, thumbs hooked in his belt loops. Their eyes locked, and Stiles took comfort from Derek’s steady look. Like he was a rock for Stiles to lean on, or to hide under, when the world had him ready to shake apart. 

“You smell...happy.” Scott’s expression was part bemusement and part grudging enlightenment. 

“Yeah, man, because I am. This thing with Derek...you know how I’ve felt about him for--” 

“A long time, but I thought it was--” 

“Me, too, I never imagined in my wildest, well, maybe my wilde--”

“I don’t need to hear about your wild dreams, Stiles!” Scott held up a hand. 

“I don’t know, I’m kinda curious now,” Derek interjected, a sly smile on his face that made Stiles want to jump him. 

“Later, Dauh-uuude.” Shit, that was an embarrassing slip to make. “We’ll talk about them later. Though after this weekend, I think you kn--” 

“Dude!” Scott waved his arms, then pointed at himself. “I’m still here! Look, you know I love you, right?” 

Stiles crossed his arms, but aimed a pleasant expression at Scott. “Yeah, of course I know that. I love you too.” Unpleasant anticipation began to curdle in his belly. 

“Good. I want you happy. You smell happy. And some other stuff I really don’t want to think about. I’m going to go, I dunno, stick my head in a dumpster or something. And you guys can just--” Scott shuddered-- “go back to whatever. And maybe Febreze the place or something.” 

“Yeah, yeah, get outta here,” Stiles joked, but he pulled Scott into a hug anyway. Scott returned the hug, just about squeezing the breath out of Stiles. 

“Hey, still human! Need air!” Stiles pretended--mostly--to gasp out. Scott laughed, and rubbed his cheek against Stiles’, leaving his scent behind. 

“Fine, whatever. Go be happy. Call me later. But, uh, before eight? I have a date with--” 

“Wild guess. Kira?” Stiles teased, the remaining tension in his shoulders finally released. 

Scott beamed. “Yep! Good guess, bro. So, I’m gonna go.” He thumbed at the door, then let himself out. The lock clicked behind him. 

“So, when did you give him a key?” Stiles padded over to Derek and curled against his chest. 

“We’re pack. I’m the Alpha. They have access to me and my den.” Derek rubbed his chin over the crown of Stiles’ head, strands of his hair catching on Derek’s stubble. 

“Good to know. That gonna complicate this?” Stiles tugged at the cord that disappeared under the shirt. 

“Nope. There’s a reason so many werewolves are drawn to puppy play, you know. It sort of blurs the boundaries between wolf and human. And we can talk more about the whens and wheres as we go. There’s no rush.” Derek’s fingers traced the edges of his pants, but then his belly let out a growl. “Okay, no rush to figure everything out. Maybe for something to eat.” 

“I guess food is next, then, because all this awesomeness needs fuel. And then I should probably let my dad know that this is, well, we are, a thing before Scott opens his big, well-meaning mouth.” Stiles tilted his chin up and Derek met him in a sweet, chaste press of lips. 

“Sounds good. I make a mean omelette.” He slid his arm around Stiles’ neck and pulled him along. “Let me show you.” 

Stiles grabbed his phone from the charger on the counter--and when had that happened?--and pressed the first speed-dial. It rang, and rang, and then his dad picked up with a, “You back yet, kid?” 

“Yeah, made it back just fine last night. Just fell asleep at Derek’s before I could call.” The eggs sizzled when Derek poured them into the pan and it was all Stiles could do not to drool. 

“Derek’s, huh? So how’d the road trip go?” His dad sounded so casual, and yet Stiles knew he knew. He was no fool. 

“Good. I just wanted to let you know, before anyone else did, that--well, Dad, you see--” 

“So you finally asked him out? Or did he ask you?” The smug voice on the other end surprised him. 

Stiles stared at his phone before putting it back to his ear. “I--well, it was kind of mutual asking? You know, road trip, lots of time to, um, talk and all that.” 

“Yeah, right. You alright? He treats you well? Makes you happy?” Talk about getting straight to the point. 

“Yes, Dad, he treats me really well. He’s amazing.” Stiles ducked his head to hide the smile that he couldn’t keep out of his voice. 

“Good. If he hurts you, I’m going to shoot him. If you hurt him, I’m not going to shoot you, but I will give you a stern talking to. Otherwise, we’re solid. Am I gonna see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course. I’ll bring you lunch. No more bacon burgers for you. Besides, black bean burgers taste amazing.” 

“So you say,” the Sheriff pointed out with a sarcastic lilt. “See you then. Love you.” 

“Love you, too, Dad.” Stiles ended the call and stared at the phone for a minute. 

Derek slid the plate in front of him. “That went well. Now, eat. I want your awesomeness to be fueled.” He watched with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, took a bite, and immediately moaned. “Shit, this is fucking incredible.” He pulled the plate closer to his chest and demolished the omelette while Derek worked more calmly on his own. 

Once finished with breakfast, Stiles washed up. “So, how will this work?” 

“When we want to, when we need to, we’ll initiate a puppy play scene. You’re my pup all the time regardless, but if you need to go deeper into your pupspace, we’ll make the time. Real life gets in the way,” Derek mentioned with a shrug. “That’s why Pup Habit is _there_ , so that we can escape for a little while and indulge completely. But that doesn’t mean we can’t do it at all, here.” 

Stiles dried his hands on the dishtowel, then snapped it at Derek teasingly. “Sounds like a plan. I’m still coming down from our weekend, but I can’t wait to be yours out here. As a pup and as myself.” 

Derek smiled and reeled him in with the towel. “Good. That’s exactly how it should be.” 

He twirled with Stiles in an impromptu dance around the kitchen, then dipped him back so fast he felt like he was flying. 

Stiles couldn’t remember being happier, and when Derek’s lips captured his in a kiss sweeter than honey and better than curly fries, he didn’t think he could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)!


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak some peeks at Derek and Stiles' life together after their memorable weekend at Pup Habit in a series of 5 vignettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end! I honestly cannot believe that this story is coming to a close. I wanted to add in a few day-in-the-life snippets, but that sort of turned into a bit over 4000 words of epilogue! Whoops? 
> 
> First I want to thank...you! You, reader, who clicked on my story at some point and decided, "I'll read this one!" I hope that it has provided you with lots of entertainment! To those who subscribed, and kudosed, and OMG LEFT COMMENTS, I SALUTE YOU! You guys kept me going through the blocks, the times when Real Life got in the way, the times when I didn't think I COULD finish this. I appreciate you more than you know. 
> 
> Next, I have to thank XCuteAsHale for being the most wonderful cheerreader ever! She has been unfailingly supportive, and without her enthusiasm, I'd be a nervous wreck with every post. (Okay, I'm still a wreck, but not as much of one!) 
> 
> And Mysenia, who was always game to brainstorm with me and pat me when I freaked out. 
> 
> And Julibean19, without whom this epilogue STILL wouldn't be done. Her brainstorming was super helpful in coming up with a game plan. 
> 
> And to the rest of Fandom Hell, without whose tender support and hand-holding I would have lost my mind from the stress of life and writing and trying to do both at once. <3 
> 
> And finally, to Emela, who started me on this entire Pup Habit journey with a Tumblr conversation. Thank you so much! 
> 
> If I've missed anyone, I'm sorry, know that I send you my love and gratitude anyway, even if my brain has shorted out on names. I'm terrible with names. *blows kisses to all of you*

Vignette One

Derek watched as Stiles put away his mountain ash baseball bat with careful deliberation. His shoulders looked stiff, and his scent was off, even under the odor of the latest baddie’s blood. 

“Pup, c’mere.” Derek softened his tone, and Stiles sought him out without hesitation. 

Tears filled his eyes, but he let out a heavy sigh as soon as Derek drew him in with a hand on his nape, solid and settling. “Been a rough month, Daddy.” 

“I know it has. You’ve done so well. Keeping up with your classes, keeping up with the supernatural. It’s not easy,” Derek stressed, “and I’m very proud of you.” 

Stiles shivered and nuzzled his face under Derek’s jaw. Derek breathed in the scent of his rapidly calming pup. “Don’t wanna think anymore. I didn’t want to kill her.” 

Sadness, now. Sadness always had a salty tinge, like a bitter ocean. “She left you no choice. She was going to kill an innocent. C’mon, I think you need some downtime, sweet pup.” He squeezed Stiles’ neck and led him to their room. 

“On your knees.” The quiet order was obeyed in equal silence with a stillness that was unlike Stiles. Derek brought out the box with the formal collar and set it on top of the dresser. The hinges opened without a creak or a whine, and he warmed the leather in his hands, infusing his scent in there, before wrapping it around Stiles’ neck. 

Derek thought about it, and decided it was time to introduce the brushes. He stood, snapped his fingers, and made his slow way to the living room, to the soft rug on the floor there. He pointed at the rug, snapped his fingers again, and Stiles crawled onto it. 

It was funny how after all this time, Stiles didn’t need much of his pup gear to get into his headspace. Just the collar and the knowledge that Derek would be there for him. 

“Lay down.” Derek reached into the drawer of the table that held a lamp at one end of the couch. He got out the packet of makeup brushes, some small, some large, each with a gorgeous wooden handle that ended in incredibly soft bristles. 

Stiles stretched out, every line of his body quivering with tension. Derek could practically see the thought spirals, and now was the time to combat them. 

He traced out the Hale sigil with a small brush over Stiles’ right shoulder blade. “You are a good boy.” Stiles shook his head. 

Derek didn’t rebuke him; that wouldn’t help. Stiles responded better to praise than to admonishment. He took everything so to heart, Derek knew he had to be careful there. “You are an incredible fighter. Resourceful,” he paused as he switched to a larger brush, this time swirling it over his left kidney, “and quick on your feet.” 

A hitched breath told him that he was getting to his pup. “You have an instinctive gift for knowing the right move to make.” The next spiral went over his right kidney. 

“You make the best decisions with the information you have at the time.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ spine, unable to resist, and his pup finally started to melt. He hadn’t reached the core of it yet though. 

“You are a good person, and a worthy member of my pack. You saved a life, and likely many more.” The biggest brush yet felt like a cloud against his palm, and he sketched the next sigil at the small of Stiles’ back, tickling his tailbone at the end. 

“I love you. I know you. I see who you are, and while you may make the hard decisions, the smart, strategic decisions, you have such a big heart. My sweet pup. So eager to please. To prove yourself. You’ve proved yourself already. You are mine. You are the pack’s. You belong, and you are _not_ alone.” 

Sobs wracked Stiles, but he wasn’t tense anymore, not like he had been, tense in the way of trying to hold a fragile puzzle together. He broke apart, and Derek kept it up, murmuring praise now and still using the large brush, now against the backs of Stiles’ thighs. 

“That’s my boy. Good pup. Just let it out. Let it go. I’m here.” Derek placed his hand in the middle of Stiles’ back and let his warmth soak in, the weight of his presence a tangible thing. 

Vignette Two

“You can’t just throw yourself in front of me like that!” Derek roared. He saw red, but Stiles was right there with him. 

“Just because you’re a werewolf doesn’t mean they can’t kill you! Just because,” Stiles’ voice cracked, “they don’t have wolfsbane bullets, doesn’t mean they can’t kill you!” 

That didn’t matter. Nothing but Stiles staying safe, or as safe as he could in a place like Beacon fucking Hills. “You can never do that again, do you hear me?” Derek’s voice rumbled with menace. 

Stiles got in his face, and a wild part of him puffed up with pride at the show of fearlessness. “I can’t make a promise like that. I’ll do whatever I have to, and you know that.” 

His eyes...flashed. Not quite red, and not a beta yellow, but something close to the juice from a blood orange. Derek took a step back, a flutter of nervous excitement in his belly. 

Werewolves were creatures of superstition in more ways than one. Signs mattered. The fact that Stiles was right, now that Derek was thinking with a clearer head, mattered more. “Okay, Stiles. I--okay. You’re right.” 

Stiles looked lost. He’d been geared up from their fight--the one with each other and the one against the nest of chimeras--and now Derek wasn’t meeting him halfway. 

“Okay? Okay! Of course I’m right.” Stiles had a bright smile on his face now, but it wasn’t real, trembling at the edges like the rest of him. Derek didn’t back off this time, but stepped forward, right into Stiles’ space. 

“I’m sorry, pup. You scared me. I scared you. Can we call it a draw?” He hooked a hand around Stiles’ nape, and pressed their foreheads together. 

The fight leached out of Stiles in one large whoosh. “Yeah, fine. I guess we can. You were...right, too.” He grimaced as he said that and Derek laughed a little. 

“That looked like it hurt.” Derek nuzzled the tip of his nose against the bridge of Stiles’ nose. “Your eyes changed, mate of mine. You fight like a wolf.” 

The grin that comment prompted was anything but pretend. “Well, I run with wolves and in my spare time I’m a pup. Something was bound to rub off.” 

Derek growled playfully. “I’ll show you ‘rub off’, little one.” He let the red bleed into his eyes, and saw the new answering color shine in response. 

Vignette Three

“What the hell is this?” The shock in Scott’s voice might’ve perturbed Stiles two years ago, but not now. He rolled onto his back so that Derek could reach a slightly tender spot on his belly, massaging it with his toes. Derek, for his part, kept up the footwork but yanked his headphones off with an apologetic quirk of his eyebrows.

It was amazing that Derek could give such comfort with his feet, but this was a familiar position for them by now. What really surprised him was how long it had taken for it to come out. Well, to come out to Scott. 

The rest of the pack, excepting Kira probably because she was more pack adjacent and didn’t spend as much time with them, probably knew. They took no pains to hide it, but also tended to keep their private times just that. Private. 

Stiles looked to Derek, pointed at his own mouth. At Derek’s slight nod, he began to speak. “It’s me and Derek, taking this lovely Saturday afternoon to relax before something goes wrong, as it often does. Midterms are over, I have no homework, and nothing is due at the gallery from Music McWerewolf over here for another three weeks.” 

Scott waved his words away as if they were nonsensical and carefully looked at Stiles’ face. “Not that, well, part of that. What’s with the, you know, nakedness. An--is that a collar?” 

“Yep.” Stiles ended the word with a popping sound and rolled onto his belly with a sigh. “Da--Derek, I think it’s time we had the talk with Scott. The abbreviated one.” 

Scott wrinkled his nose, but he didn’t really look disgusted. More confused. “I don’t get it.” 

“I’m shocked,” Derek deadpanned, and Stiles poked him in the shin. 

“Rude. It’ll be fine.” Stiles padded out of the room, donned some shorts, and wandered back in, fingers clutching at the dangling tag for comfort. 

Scott held up his hands, palms forward. “Look, I’m not--I was surprised. I won’t judge you or anything.” 

Stiles hummed. Sure. “I’m involved in a kinky relationship dynamic.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb over his tag, again and again. “It’s consensual. It makes me happy. And that’s really all you need to know. We thought that you would be traveling with Kira this weekend.” 

“So you admit you’ve been hiding this from me?” Scott frowned and set his hands on his hips. 

Stiles just raised a brow, but the tension just under the surface vibrated through him. “Dude, we’re not teenagers anymore. There is no requirement that I, what, tell you every little detail of my sex life? And I thought you didn’t want to know things like that!” 

An arm wrapped around his waist from behind, and the jittery energy from an interrupted scene damped down a bit. Even as low-key as it was, Stiles usually needed some time to come back from his pup space. The contact with Derek was much appreciated.

“I don’t, but--!” Scott just stopped and made a face. 

“Then stop acting like this. This is a thing we do, we enjoy, and it’s none of your business.” He tried to gentle his tone at the end, but given the slight hurt on Scott’s face, he wasn’t sure he managed. “We weren’t hiding it, we just weren’t thrusting it into your face.” 

Scott flinched at the word ‘thrust’, and Stiles fought down a smile. “Besides,” he continued, “you don’t share all about Kira. And no, I’m not asking you to, but it’s the same thing, man.” 

Again with the frowning as Scott considered this information before he nodded and a gentle smile overtook his face. “Okay, you have a point. I’m sorry for, like, intruding on your weekend. Um, get in touch later?” 

The tight fist of anxiety that rested at the base of Stiles’ throat unclenched a bit, and he stepped forward out of the loose circle of Derek’s arm. “Yeah, sounds good. Lock the door again on your way out?” 

“Of course, of course.” Scott began to reach out for a hug, paused, shrugged, and then pulled Stiles in. 

Derek remained silent, his head cocked as he seemed to listen to Scott leave. “Sorry about that. I guess next time no headphones.” 

Stiles shrugged. “It was bound to happen. He’s just easily shocked, it feels like.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s all worked out.” Derek twined their hands. “Are you okay? I know that was a really rude interruption.” 

Warm fuzzies suffused Stiles and he curled himself against Derek’s chest. “Mostly okay. It wasn’t fun, and not the timing I would’ve picked, but. What can ya do?” 

“I want us to go to our room, and we’re going to have some recovery time. It took me out of my headspace, too.” Derek nuzzled the crown of Stiles’ head. 

“Sounds good, Daddy,” Stiles breathed. They made their way to the bedroom and Stiles crawled onto the bed after getting rid of his shorts. “Could I…” he stopped, gnawed on his lip, and sat back on his heels in the middle of the comforter. 

“What is it, pup?” Derek faced him and met his gaze. “Anything you need.” 

“Do you think I could wear my mitts? I miss having paws,” he admitted with a nervous chuckle and a dip of his head. 

“Yeah, baby, of course.” While he dug them out of their toy box, Stiles ogled his ass in the sweatpants that barely clung to his hips. “I can smell that, you know.” 

“Smell what?” Stiles’ voice was the picture of innocence. 

Derek turned, mitts in hand and a tent pitched in the front of his pants. “You. Watching me.” 

Stiles held out his hands, and Derek slid each mitt on and fastened them in place. Any remaining worry drained away and Stiles scooched back, then went to his hands and knees to nose at Derek’s crotch. 

“Oh, did you want something pup?” The amusement in his question made Stiles so happy it fizzed across his skin. 

And really, who could resist such a setup? Certainly not Stiles. “I want my bone, Daddy,” he responded in a teasing lilt, wagging his ass as if he still wore his tail. 

Derek rolled his eyes at the bad joke, but he got his pants off and joined Stiles on the bed. “Fine, you want it, you can have it.” 

Stiles moaned and took Derek’s hard cock into his mouth, planting his paws on either side of his lover’s hips. He rocked his mouth onto it, sort of fucking his face, but more gentle. It felt good to surround himself in Derek’s scent, in the feel of him. 

Every moan made him tremble. When Derek fisted his hand in Stiles’ hair, he couldn’t hold back his own whimpers. It didn’t take very long, in the grand scheme of things, but that wasn’t a goal this time around. They’d been teasing each other most of the day, anyway, and Stiles knew exactly how to please Derek now. 

He swallowed down his treat, rubbing his own hardness against the bed. Derek tsked, and yanked Stiles up the bed, up and up until his paws rested against the wall behind their bed. Derek flashed bright red eyes at Stiles before taking in his entire length in one gulp. 

“Daddy!” Stiles gasped, and slapped his paws against the wall as he lost all control, humping into Derek’s mouth. His lack of control in this pleased Derek, because those hands were tipped with sharp claws that dug into his hips and guided him in. “Please, please, can I?” 

Derek growled, and that was it. The vibration wrenched his orgasm from him with a squeal that made him blush. When it finally released him from its grasp, he tumbled to the side and let Derek position him for comfort. 

He certainly couldn’t control his limbs yet. 

“Love you, pup,” Derek whispered into his hair. 

Stiles hummed, content and comfy and sleepy. “Love you, too, Daddy.” 

Vignette Four

Stiles went down to his elbows and clamped his teeth on the rope. He gave a yank, and Derek gave a pull in return that dragged Stiles across the slippery hardwood floor. 

Every bit of stress, every smidge of nerves, all faded away in his effort to get that fucking rope away from Derek. Who was shifted, which was completely unfair. 

“Grrr,” Stiles growled, squinting his eyes and snarling. 

Derek just huffed. Of course, that sprayed Stiles’ face with wolf drool, so he let go. Again. 

“Rrrrrggg!” He slammed his paws on the floor, then whipped around. Derek whined a little when Stiles’ tail smacked him. 

Stiles turned around and snuffed at the injury, making contrite little noises, only to be upended when Derek pounced on him. 

He tried to keep the aggressive energy from before, but Derek looked so pleased, he broke down laughing. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s scruffy neck, and shivered when Derek’s cold nose brushed behind his ear. 

Derek bounded away, picked up his end of the rope, and offered it to Stiles again. 

Stiles bit, and let their play carry him away, this time with less real growling and more giggling. Especially when Derek tried to lick his face while they both hung onto the rope.

Two hours later, Stiles lay panting and sweaty on the floor, and Derek stood over him, unshifted and naked as the day he was born. “Feeling any better now?” 

“Oh,” Stiles began, “yeah. Good. Great.” He gave Derek two thumbs up from inside his mitts. “After this, finals should be a breeze, an absolute breeze.” 

“Well, get your butt up and study, pup.” Derek grabbed him by one of his paws and pulled him to standing. 

Stiles shook off, and once he caught his breath, he pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “I think I might be able to now. Thanks, Daddy!” 

“Anytime, pup. Anytime. Let me give you back your hands. You wanna keep the tail?” Derek asked as he began unlacing the mitts. 

“The chairs have slats. I want my tail. I hate that we have a free weekend that I have to study through.” Stiles pouted as his mitts got put on the table for later cleaning. 

“Not a free weekend if you have finals, sweetheart.” Derek tweaked the tip of Stiles’ nose. “I’ll be in the office, doing paperwork. Not too much longer and you’ll have your degree in criminology _and_ psychology. You can do it, I know it!” 

Stiles blushed and grinned down at his bare feet. “Yeah. I know. Thanks. It would be a lot harder without you.” 

Derek snickered, and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry, you’ve--” 

“Rubbed off on you? What a shock. You going to show me what that means again?” Stiles batted his eyelashes at Derek, who laughed again. 

“Maybe later. Study for a bit, and we’ll see what we can do.” Derek took his mouth in a kiss filled with heat and joy, then tugged his tail when Stiles headed back to the table to finish studying. 

Vignette Five

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Stiles said, breathless as Derek hoisted him up and spun him around in his graduation gown. “I finished!” 

“I’m really proud of you, son,” his dad said from beside them, looking at Derek with a raised brow, but a smile on his face just the same. “What’s your next step?” 

Stiles opened his mouth, then shut it with a click, as Derek placed his feet back on the ground. “I don’t know yet. A job with the department? Maybe...I might want to go for the next step up. You know, there’s a fast-track program to get a masters and a doctorate. Doctor Stilinski. I like the sound of that!” 

His dad laughed. “Me too. Well, if anyone in our family could, it would be you Stiles. I’m happy for you. You boys gonna go celebrate?” 

Stiles and Derek traded a glance and a secret smile. “Yeah, we’re going to go on another road trip. You know, like when we first got together.” 

“I see. Well, this time let me know when you get back so I don’t worry.” The Sheriff pointed at Stiles, then swung his finger to Derek. “You have my number, too, so no excuses.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t leave me dog treats by the front door again, okay?” 

“I make no promises. And I thought the red bow on top was a nice touch.” He looked rather proud of himself, and Stiles snorted. 

“Okay, okay, Dad, you can stop teasing. I’ll let you know when we get back safely. Eat those black bean burgers I left in your freezer while I’m gone!” Stiles ordered. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, and pulled both Stiles and Derek into a fast hug. “Go have fun, you two.” 

Stiles watched as his father tried to be subtle about wiping away tears, but he totally saw that. “Ready to go?” 

“Bags are in the trunk.” Derek waited while he unzipped his robe and balled it up, then led him over to the Camaro. 

“What, no Roscoe?” Stiles teased. “I’m hurt, I tell you, very hurt that we’re ignoring my baby.” 

Derek opened his door and Stiles tossed his wrinkled gown into the back and slid into the passenger seat. 

“If you want our vacation to take place on the side of the highway, by all means, we can switch cars,” Derek teased once he’d gotten in on his side. 

“After much thought,” Stiles said with a smirk, “I have decided that perhaps you might, _might_ , have a point. We can take Cami.” He patted the dashboard. 

“Cam--you named my car?” Even though he sounded outraged, okay, maybe he looked a little outraged as well. 

Those eyebrows. Good for communicating outrage. 

Even though Derek didn’t _seem_ thrilled, Stiles knew different. Knew what that particular quirk of his left eyebrow meant in combination with the crinkling of his eyes and the twitch of his mouth. 

“What, you don’t like Cami? I mean, we can name her something else, if you really want to. Please, provide me with names.” Stiles folded his arms and waited, tapping his foot on the floormat as Derek navigated. 

“Cami is...fine. We’ll call it Cami. Whatever you want.” Derek shook his head, but he appeared to be fighting down laughter. Score one for Stiles.

“It?! How dare you, Cami is a she!” When Derek glanced over at him with a look that promised spankings later, Stiles wiggled in his seat. Score two for Stiles. Maybe three, because those were awesome.

Being a brat had its perks. Of course, Derek had the perfect remedy for that, and when they got to their destination, Stiles couldn’t wait to sink into his pupspace. 

It relaxed him, and this time they weren’t just staying at Pup Habit for a weekend. They had the entire week free. 

He tapped the center console to the tune of the cha-cha in his head, and Derek tossed his car fidget at him, a little box in the classic Nintendo colors with scrolling balls and gears and buttons for him to press. “Use this, pup.” 

It was funny how his voice changed, just a little, when they started getting into their respective headspaces. The way it got deeper, a smidge rougher, sent shivers down Stiles’ spine. 

He played with his fidget and already he was getting less vocal, more focused. His formal collar rested in their bags, so he played with the tag on his day collar with his free hand. 

Heh. Double fisting it. Derek glanced at him when he giggled, and he shook his head. “Just, my brain going places. As usual.” 

Derek rumbled an agreement. “I’m sure. Well, think of it this way, once we get there, you can focus on being a pup. And I heard that the whole gang’s going to be there. Even Jim!” 

Stiles grinned. “Cool. It’ll be nice to see everyone again.” 

It didn’t seem to take as long as it had the first time around, and before he knew it, they’d arrived. Stiles struggled against racing up to the door. He’d be in there soon enough. 

Besides, nudity was a backyard activity, not a front door welcome. He waited for Derek to carry their bags, because hey, he was a werewolf, he could handle it. 

Stiles used the doorknocker and the door opened to Jeremiah’s smiling face as he invited them inside. 

“Hey, pup, welcome back!” He nodded at Stiles before taking Derek aside. “We had a couple more people show up last minute.” 

Stiles stopped listening because by then his jaw had hit the floor. Or just about. There, in the entryway to the living room, stood the two people he least expected to see there. 

Okay, not least, but close. He lifted his hand in a weak wave. “Hey there. Mr. Argent. And... _Peter_?” His eyes bugged out because there knelt Peter in a leather harness and a gorgeous steel collar while Chris motherfucking Argent stood there, one hand fisted in Peter’s hair, with an entertained expression on his face. “Fancy meeting you two here.” 

This was going to be an interesting week. He reached back, trying to grab Derek but unable to stop gawking at the, admittedly very sexy, sight before his eyes. “Um, Daddy? I mean, Derek? I mean…” 

Derek pulled him close and then made Stiles meet his gaze. “They’re only here for a day. And the rules still apply. It’s fine. What happens at Pup Habit…” 

Stiles huffed out a breath and shook the jitters out of his arms. “Stays at Pup Habit. Okay Daddy, I got it.” 

He let Derek help him out of his clothes in the entryway because pups were still always clothing-free. His nerves settled down the rest of the way when his formal collar went on, and his day collar settled in the middle of the storage box. 

“To our room, pup,” Derek directed. “Same one as before. We’re going to get you into the rest of your gear.” 

He tried to glance back, but Derek tugged him along. “Focus less on them and more on the spanking you earned on the trip here.” 

Stiles stumbled over his own two feet, and he didn’t miss the wicked grin on Derek’s face. “I will definitely do that, then.” 

Upon further consideration, Stiles figured interesting was probably an understatement. 

\---The End---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!
> 
> Join us in the multi-fandom paradise of Fandom Hell on Discord by clicking [here](https://discord.gg/7Sa4b4D)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com), come flail with me about fannish things!


End file.
